Min Dolder Triologi!
by ProfessorPersson
Summary: Detta är en triolgi om släktlinjen Dolder. Den första boken heter Mrs Dolder- ett fängelse, den andra heter Chidren of us och tredje memories in a diary. Det börjar i slutet av 70-talet och Clowe Malfoy faller offer för sin brors "väl"-vilja.
1. Chapter 1

**Hejsan! Detta är Min Dolder Triologi! Den består av tre "böcker", Mrs Dolder - A Prison, Children Of Us och Memories In A Diary!  
Jag kommer lägga upp alla kapitel en efter en i genom alla tre böckerna som i en samling.**

**Detta är det fösta "kapitelt" i den första boken. Vilket mostsvara dess prolog.**

**Hoppas ni kommer uppskatta läsningen och i så fall, let me know! ;P  
**

* * *

**Prolog!**

**The least you could do. **

**6 juni 1978**

"CLOWE, vad är det med dig… Det här är det minsta du kan göra för familjen efter all smärta du orsakat oss" hörde hon sin bror föraktfulla röst.  
"Lucius du kan inte göra så här mot mig jag vägrar" utbrast Clowe förtvivlad och tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder. Hon kände hur hennes brors kalla hand slog till henne på kinden så att de sved.

"Mörkrets herre kräver dig och då ska han få dig, förstått, och sluta upp med att vara en sådan barnunge du är 17år nu, det är en ÄRA för vår familj Clowe och jag är faktiskt förvånad att vår herre vill ha en som DU" fräste Lucius åt sin lillasyster. Clowe grät salta tårar, hon ville inte, hon avskydde mörkrets herre. Hon rös nästan bara av tanke på honom, aldrig nej aldrig skulle hon kunna gifta sig med en sådan känslolös tyrann.  
"Snälla bror jag ber er gör inte så här mot mig, tvinga mig att gifte mig med honom" snyftade Clowe och bad på sin bara känn. Hon hand precis avslutat skolan och var nu myndig häxa.

"Min herre, jag undrar bara vad du ser i Malfoy flickan" sa Bellatrix en aning svartsjuk.  
"Hennes yttre faller mig i smaken, men hon är må jag erkänna en aning rebellisk"

"Min herre, om ni ursäktar mig, men ni skulle få det bättre med någon annan, någon som verkligen respektera dig för din storhet, din gudomlighet, någon som skulle älska dig "

"Miss Black jag söker inte kärlek, jag kan inte känna kärlek, jag måste ha en fru som hatar mig, föraktar mig och respekterar mig ut av rädsla för mig. Samt, först och främst, en mor till mina barn" sa han med kylig röst och började sedan skratta hånfullt. Hans ögon nästan lös av tillfredställelse på tanken.

"DU kan bara inte göra så här mot mig" snyftade Clowe, hela hennes värld höll på att falla samman.  
"Tro mig det kan jag och det tänker jag göra" sa Lucius med en sträng och hånfull röst. Clowes tårar bara rann ner för kinderna och Lucius klippte till henne igen.  
"Efter våra föräldrars död är det jag som bestämmer, om jag säger att du ska gifta dig med mörkrets herre så ska du det, förstår du inte hur mycket det skulle höja vår familjs ställning efter hur du smutskastat vårt namn"

"Snälla Lucius jag ber, vad som helst men inte det" bönföll hon honom.  
"Du ska lära dig att lyda Clowe, det är din största brist, olydnad"

Clowe sa inget mer, hennes tårar rann bara. Hon hade alltid behandlats illa och med lite respekt av hennes, far, bror och deras vänner. Lucius och Clowes pappa var död sedan ett år tillbaka när han råkat ut för en olycka. Deras mamma hade dött innan Clowe börjat skolan och hon klandrades ofta som orsaken. Men det var bara början. När Clowe var 11år och skulle börja Hogwarts hände det som inte fick häda. Clowe sorterades in till fel elevhem, Ravenclaw. Hon hade inte velat det, men när hon gjort det var det inte nådigt från något håll. Hennes helvete hade börjat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hejsan på er! **

**Detta är första riktiga kapitlet och storyn börjar på riktigt! **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1. **

**A heavy burden!**

**12 juni 1979**

Clowe satt i köket hos familjen Malfoy och pratade med Bellatrix.

De två kvinnorna satt mitt i mot varandra med en varsin kopp te nästan så olika man kan vara. Klockan var tidigt på morgonen och solen hade precis börjat stiga. Kvällen innan hade Voldemort som vanligt lämnat av Clowe hos familjen Malfoy som han ofta gjorde när han skulle bor på något viktigt. Clowe hade ingenting större emot att umgås med sin storebrors familj då det nästan var det ända sällskap hon fick ha.  
"Så nu är du här igen lilla Clowe" sa Bella hånade.  
"Jo, det ser så ut" svarade Clowe lite smått nervös.

Efter en stunds tystnad började Clowe tala igen  
"Bella kan jag lita på dig" undrade hon nervöst. Bella lös upp, hon älskade hemligheter och blev ivrig.  
"Självklart kan du lita på mig Clowe" sa hon nästan överdrivet entusiastiskt även då hon lätt kunde röja hemligheter villt för våg. Clowe såg tveksamt på Bella med gav sig, hon var tvungen att säga det.  
"Bella, lova att hålla tyst om det här, jag behöver ditt stöd" förklarade hon sen. Bella skrattade sitt vanliga elakt ekande skratt och log sen.  
"Självklart Clowe, vem tro du att jag är, en dödsätare" skrattade Bella ironiskt. Det var precis vad Clowe var rädd för, men vad hade hon för val, Bella var den ända rätta att berätta för och att hon var en dödsätare var självklart även för Clowe, annars hade hon inte suttit vid det här bordet.  
"Nå, ut med språket, vad handlar det hela om, jag har inte hela dagen på mig" pressade Bella för att bryta tystnaden. Clowe suckade djupt hon var tvungen att säga det.  
"Bella, jag vet inte vad jag göra, men jag misstänker att jag kan vara gravid". Bella lös upp men inte av lycka utan av ironisk hämnd.  
"Nämen Clowe, hur länge då?". Clowe suckade igen.  
"Två månader" viskade Clowe fram. Bella stirrade häpet på Clowe.  
"Du har inte sagt något på två månader din slyna hur kunde du?" skrek Bella och reste sig ur stolen nästan förargad.  
"Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, Bella du måste förstå mig" försökte Clowe väldigt besvärad att förklara.

Då kom Cissy och Lucius in springande i köket och sa med en mun eller snarare skrek.  
"Vad skriker du åt Bella". Bella som nästan var rasande pekade på Clowe och fortsatte gorma.  
"Hon har undanhållit MIG i två månader att hon är gravid med mörkrets herre, inte ett ord hon sagt förens nu" fräste Bella argt. Cissy och Lucius häpnade av Bellas ord, Lucius tittade på Cissy och tog sedan Clowe i armen och ledde in henne i ett rum bredvid köket, eller snarare drog in henne i rummet.  
"Nå lillasyster jag tror nog du har en del att förklara" sa Lucius lugnt med kyligt och släppte det hårda greppet om Clowes arm. Clowe föll ner i tårar på golvet och grät nästan hysteriskt.  
"Du vet vad jag sa om mörkret herre innan jag gifte mig med honom, jag vet inte vad jag ska ta mig till" snyftade hon förtvivlat.  
"Då ska jag förklara det för dig lillasyster" sa Lucius i sin vanliga kalla ton. "Du ska vara lycklig, du är lyckligt lottad min snäcka" fortsatte han i samma avskyvärda ton och torkade bort en tår från hennes kind.  
"Jag känner mig inte precis lycklig och jag känner mig värdelös, han tittar knappt på mig, han pratar nästan inte med mig" fortsatte Clowe förtvivlat. "Ryck upp dig Clowe, du skämmer ut mig" fräste Lucius nästan rasande över sin lillasysters beteende.  
"Du är lika kylig och patetiskt som mörkrets herre Lucius" sa Clowe med en sårad och avvisande blick. Lucius slog till henne över kinden med en arg blick.  
"Clowe väx upp, du vet inte ditt eget bästa det har du aldrig gjort".  
"Ingen har någonsin frågat mig vad jag vill eller hur jag känner" skrek hon förtvivlat tillbaka på sin bror.  
"Det är därför dina åsikter inte har någon betydelse och det vet du" sa Lucius arrogant och med en ton av avsky. Clowe hade inget mer att säga utan bara grät tysta tårar på golvet. Detta fick hennes känsla att de skulle bli en tungbörda att bli mor åt mörkrets herres barn bara att växa. Hur kunde hon låta det här hända? Hur kunde det ha hänt? Tänkte hon förtvivlat i tårar på golvet. "Så Clowe, sluta gråt nu, jag går och kallar på mörkrets herre så löser vi det här" sa Lucius utan att se på sin syster och lämnade henne i det lilla rummet.

Cissy hade samtidigt suttit och lugna ner sin syster Bella i köket och försökt tala förstånd med henne. De två systrarna satt lugnt i köket när Lucius kom tillbaka med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck.  
"HON, som är svag, patetisk och en lipsill ska kallas min syster, hon är en skam" muttrade han irriterat och nästan lite skamsätt. Lucius förblev tyst efter de och systrarna reste sig från sina stolar kring köksbordet.  
"Jag ska kalla på mörkret herre så får han prata med sin patetiska fru" sa Lucius suckande och med de orden stod Clowe i köksdörren och hörde det och såg broderns avsky när han sagt det.

Clowe vände snabbt i dörren och skyndade in på sitt rum och slängde sig på sängen bet i kudden för att inte börja gråta igen. Rummet var inte stort och de gråa väggarna gjorde inte den saken bättre. De hängde svarta gardiner kring rummets ända fönster och framför fönstret fans en litet skrivbord. Sängen där Clowe nu låg, stod då som den alltid gjort bredvid skrivbordet mot långväggen. Efter bara ett par minuter satt mörkrets herre i den fåtöljen som stod vid fotändan av hennes säng.  
"Jag har hört att du hade något viktigt att berätta för mig Clowe" sa han med sin kyliga och tomma röst. "  
Ja, min herre" harklade Clowe fram i en tyst men respektfull ton.  
"Nå, jag har inte hela dagen på mig, så kläm ut med det bara" fräste Voldemort kort som började bli otålig. Clowe hade koncentrerat sig en tid på att lära sig att sluta sin hjärna och tankar, hon hade blivit riktigt bra på det så mörkrets herre hade svårt att läsa hennes tankar nu.  
"Jo, det är så min herre att jag väntar ditt barn" sa Clowe med ett försök att inte visa sin rädsla. Hon vände sig om i sängen och satte sig upp och såg rakt på Voldemort.  
"Nå, det var glädjande nyheter för att vara uppritig, men varför har du undan hållit detta för mig" sa han sedan i en lite ironisk men befallande ton. Voldemort var road av tanken på att han skulle ha en avkomma inom en snar framtid. Det hade hela tiden varit hans mål, att få en arvtagare.  
"Jag vet inte min herre, jag är fruktansvärt ledsen för det" försökte Clowe försiktigt och avvaktande be om ursäkt. Han nickade bara stelt till henne. "Ingen idé att börja argumentera, jag har fått informationen och du ska stanna här hos Malfoy ett tag till" befallde Voldemort lugnt och försvann lika fort som han dykt upp i rummet. Clowe stannade på rummet resten av kvällen och de två följande dagarna lika så, hon vill inte möta sin bror. Cissy fick komma med mat tre gånger om dagen, annat såg hon inte av någon annan i familjen Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hejsan!**

**Så nu vet ni, mest troligt får Voldemort barn, vissa är emot det andra är "why not?". Jag är ABSOLUT!  
Go, Voldy! Fast han är ju inte precis den mest omtänksamma varelsen i dena värld. **

**Läsa och njut av kapitel 2... **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel** **2**

**A life for a****nother **

**12 augusti 1979**

Clowe stannade hos sin bors familj under hela sommaren och mörkrets herre hade bara dykt upp ett få talet gånger för att kolla så allt stod rätt till. Clowe spenderade mesta tiden med att hålla sig borta och inte vara till besvär för någon. Hon satt mest och läste böcker på sitt rum. När Clowe efter ett bråk med sin bror suttit inne på rummet i en vecka utan att lämna det kom Lucius till henne. Han knackade på dörren vid middags tid.  
"Kom in" sa hon och trodde det var Cissy som vanligen kom men maten och blev därför förvånad av att se sin bror. Hon sa ingenting, hon ville helst inte prata med sin bror.  
"Sen när slutade man hälsa på sin bror Clowe" kom Lucius arroganta kommentar och han var förolämpad av att hon inte hälsat på honom.  
"Hej Lucius" sa Clowe utan att visa känsla. Lucius såg blängande på Clowe "Det var bättre". Clowe visade inte Lucius något intresse utan läste fortfarande. Lucius ställde mat brickan på skrivbordet ganska bestämt så porslinet klingade.  
"Clowe, jag tror inte du borde sitta här inne med böckerna hela dagarna, du borde fika med oss i kväll" sa Lucius en aning dominant och befallande.  
"Jag föredrar att sitta här i min ensamhet, men tack för vänligheten" ursäktade sig Clowe lugnt och behärskat. Lucius rykte boken ur händerna på henne.  
"Du kommer ner till fikat, mörkrets herre kommer och hälsar på då" nästan skrek han befallande till henne.  
"Jag stannar här och ge mig min bok" sa Clowe och var nu väldigt irriterad på sin bror.  
"Du kommer ner när du har ätit okej" sa Lucius och kastade känslolöst in boken i den lila brasan som var i Clowes rum när han gick ut och ner.

Bella var exalterad som vanligt över att Mörkrets Herre skulle komma och besöka dom och sa till Cissy med en hånleende,  
"Hoppas han tar den där mes propp till slyna med sig hem". Cissy som hade lite med känsla för Clowe sa inget, men gillade inte att höra hennes syster prata så illa om sin svägerska. Lucius kom in i vardagsrummet där systrarna satt men en butter min.  
"Vad ska jag ta mig till med henne? Hon gör inget annat en dra skam över familjen, det ända vättiga hon gjort har hon tvingats till" beklagade han sig som alltid över sin syster. Clowe var inte speciellt omtyckt av någon dödsättare eftersom hon var gift med mörkrets herre så var de flesta kvinnorna svartsjuka och männen gillade henne inte för att hon oftast vägrade göra det som de sa åt henne att göra.  
"Vad är det nu då Lucius?" frågade Cissy och vinkade åt sin make att sätta sig bredvid henne i soffan.  
"Hon vill inte komma ner i kväll, inte ens när mörkrets herre ska komma" suckade Lucius besvärat.

Clowe satt och såg boken brinna upp, den hade inte gått att rädda. Hon stirrade med hat i ögonen på elden, hon hatade sin bror mer och mer för var dag som gick. Hon kunde inte förstå varför kvinnorna inte fick den frihet som männen hade. Det var ju slutet av sommaren nu och månader hade gått sedan det kom fram att Clowe var gravid så hennes mage hade börjat synats ordentlig nu, utan att vara så jätte stor nu när han var i sjätte månaden. Hösten var snart på in gång och sen den långa tunga vintern. Hon åt upp all maten för hon var ordentligt hungrig. Hon hade bestämt sig för att om mörkrets herre ville prata med henne så skulle han få komma till henne så hon lägger sig ner och vilar i sängen.

Klockan gick och Bella serverade fikat och strax där efter anlände Voldemort. Dom satt i vardags rummet alla utom Clowe som låg och sov i sin säng.  
"Jag ursäktar min syster, hon är lite trotsig av sig" ursäktade sig Lucius och de började fika.  
"Jag trodde du skulle få lite vätt i henne över sommaren Lucius men tydligen har du misslyckats" sa Voldemort arrogant. Lucius blev lite chockad av anklagelsen och bugade sig.  
"Förlåt mig min herre att jag misslyckats med min syster" ursäktade han sig igen.  
"Jag är inte känd för att vara förlåtande Lucius, men jag klandrar dig inte, jag antog mig själv ansvaret för din syster när jag gifte mig med henne".  
När de fikat färdig gick Voldemort upp till Clowes rum och satte sig som vanligt i fåtöljen vid fotändan och väntade på att Clowe skulle vakna.

Clowe kände en ilande kyla i kroppen när Voldemort satte sig i rummet. Hon vaknade och såg att Voldemort satt i fåtöljen. Hon satte sig upp försiktigt och tittade på honom med låg blick.  
"Förlåt mig herre, men jag var väldigt trött" ursäktade hon sig och bugade försiktigt där hon satt.  
"Ingen större skada skedd Clowe, men din bror är besviken på dig" sa han kyligt och lite frågande.  
"Jag gillar inte att bli kommenderad min herre, jag vill ha ett liv" förklarade Clowe och var lite uppgiven.  
"Du har ett liv Clowe, men det till hör mig" sa Voldemort kyligt och påminnande.  
"Jag vill ha mitt liv tillbaka min herre" klagade hon och de verkade en aning patetiskt.  
"Du gav mig ditt liv när du gifte dig med mig och du väntar mitt barn vilkens liv också kommer tillhöra mig" fortsatte Voldemort och nu var även han irriterad. Clowe hade små tårar rinnande ner för kinderna.  
"Min herre vet ni att när en grym och hänsynslös man, hur kan ni ta ett barns liv på det sättet, jag tillåter det inte" utbrast Clowe och försökte låt bestämd och befallande.  
"Du har inget att säga till om när det gäller det Clowe och du ska lära dig att visa respekt" sa Voldermort och rest sig ur fåtöljen. Han tog ett hårt tag om Clowes handled och drog henne med sig ner och sedan lämnade både Clowe och Voldermort familjen Malfoys hus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiden är ju sådan som vara går och även i denna saga.  
Sant som man säger, det är oftast de starkaste av människor som tar sig igenom de värsta av kriser. **

**Clowe Malfoy/Dolder är en sådan kvinna. Hoppas ni tycker hon är lika fasinerande som jag gör. **

**Många kramar till er läsare som vågar bekänna er närvaro! **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel**** 3 **

**Only the strong once survive **

**12 – 13 augusti 1979**

Voldemort nästan släpade Clowe efter sig upp för gården till det gamla Dolder huset. Dom gick snabbt in i huset och Voldemort släppte inte det hårda taget om Clowes handled förens han fått in henne till hennes sovrum. Dom hade var sitt sovrum vilket från början förvirrat Clowe med hon hade egentligen inget emot det.  
"Ja tillbaka hos mig så jag kan hålla ett öga på sig Clowe" sa Voldemort lite hotande.  
"Det glädjer mig att få vara tillbaka min herre" sa Clowe och bugade lite.  
"Lägg dig och sov, jag pratar med mer dig i morgon" sa han försvann ur rummet han stängde dörren efter sig och låste den. Clowe såg förvånat på dörren när hon hörde den låssas 'fången av sin make i sitt eget hem, grattis Clowe' tänkte hon suckande och satte sig ner på sängen. Hon bytte om till en av sina pyjamasar och kröp ner under täcket. Hon kunde inte sova även då hon egentligen var trött. Hon låg och stirrade i väggen med tackarna på det barn hon skulle föda som skulle få den värsta uppfostran ett barn kunde få enligt hennes principer. Clowe visste att hon inte hade något att säga till om men hon skulle göra sitt bästa för att skydda barnet liv och utan att äventyra sitt eget. Hon förstod vad hennes bror ofta sagt  
"att bara den starkaste överlever". Clowe bestämde sig för att bli stark och kämpa för sitt barns skull. Natten föll in tungt och Clowe somnade tillslut.

Voldemort satt i på nedre våningen i ett vardagsrum och tänkte. Han tänkte på hur han skulle göra med Clowe. Han visste att han något måste göra för hon var alldeles för olydig och skulle kunna äventyra hans planer. Han satt och ångrade nästan att han valt att gifta sig med Clowe som han gjort många gånger förut. Men han kom alltid fram till att det var bra som det var, Clowe var ju gravid nu.

Morgonen grydde och Clowe vaknade med ett ryk. Voldemort stod vid hennes säng kant och stirrade på henne. Hon satte sig snabbt upp i sängen och sa "God morgon min herre" och bugade svagt för sin make.  
"Upp med dig, frukosten är snart klar" befallde han kyligt och nästan rykte henne ur sängen och började gå ner igen utan att stänga dörren efter sig. Clowe gick sakta efter Voldemort ner till köket där de satte sig vid varsin ände av det ganska stora ekbordet. Bellatrix Lastrange hade anlänt till Dolder huset på morgonen för att Voldemort kallat på henne. Bella var överlycklig över att få tjäna sin herre på så nära håll. Bella serverade Te till Clowe och hade ett av sina vanliga elaka hånflin på läpparna. Clowe såg förvånat på Bella för hon visste inte att Bella skulle kom efter dem till Dolder huset.  
"Uräkta mig min herre, men vad gör hon här" sa Clowe mycket irriterad och pekade på Bella med hat i ögonen.  
"Hon är här för att tjäna mig och jag skulle uppskatta och du använde en annan ton" sa Voldemort surt. Clowe snäste till lite och drack av sitt Te. Hon gillade verkligen inte Bella och hon visste att det var ömsesidigt. Dom åt av frukosten som Bella serverade och när dem ätit färdigt sa Voldemort  
"Clowe spring upp och klä på dig nåt vättigt och sen väntar jag på dig i vardagsrummet" i en ovanligt trevligt ton men undertyck av kyla. Voldemort reste sig och försvann. Clowe suckade djupt och skyndade sig upp på rummet och letade fram en av alla hennes svarta klädningar hon fått av sin make som fortfarande passade. Hon fick på sig klädningen tillslut och satte upp håret i knut på huvudet.

Hon gick ner till Voldemort som väntade otåligt på henne i vardagsrummet. Bella satt i ett av hörnen av rummet och flinade när Clowe kom in och bugade lätt för sin make och sa  
"Ni önskade tala med mig min herre". Voldemort suckade  
"Ja jag vill prata med dig Clowe sätt dig ner" sa Voldemort och visade med handen på en stol. Clowe satte sig ned lite nervös över vad som komma skulle. "Jag har fått uppfattningen om att in inte trivdes hos er bror nu i sommar, varför då?" Sa Voldemort lugn men kylig.  
"Jag antar att för mycket av det goda gör en trångsynt, det var inget illa menat" sa Clowe och försökte ursäkta sig. Hon kunde se hur Bellas leende växte i nacken på henne och nästan ryste.

"Och då stängde du in dig och vägrade prata med någon Clowe när du blivit ombedd att göra annat" sa han och var läskigt lugn och behärskad tyckte Clowe.  
"Jag är hemskt ledsen över mitt beteende min herre" sa Clowe utan att möta den blick som Voldemort la på henne.  
"Du vet mycket väl att du ska lyda när du blir tillsagd, varför gör du inte det" sa Voldemort och blev irriterad när han tänkte på det samtal han och Lucius haft om Clowe.  
"Jag har tyvärr inga ursäkter min herre, jag gillar bara inte att bli kommenderad" sa Clowe nervöst och mötte Voldemorts blick.  
"Jag vill inte veta av att du vägrar lyda igen Clowe, du vet att jag och din bror inte vill annat en ditt bästa" sa Voldemort och försvann. Clowe skyndade sig upp till sitt rum igen och när hon med tårar i ögonen hörde Bellas hånskratt från vardagsrummet av förnedring. Hennes hat och förakt för Bella bara växte för var sekund, Clowe visste att hon var en besvikelse både för sin bror men också för sin make, men vad skulle hon göra? Hon var inte som dem och hon hörde inte hemma bland dem. Hon gick in på sitt rum och stängde dörren med en smäll. Hon la sig på sängen med kunden överhuvudet och grät. Tårarna var salta och vätte ner kudden tills den var sjöblöt nästan. Clowe vill ha kärlek, hon ville ha ljus, respekt och glädje i sitt liv, här fick hon inget. Kärlek eller ljus fans inte på kartan för hennes man och respekt var det bara män och framför allt han själv som förtjänade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellå igen!**

Som ni kanske märker är kapitlerna inte alltid så långa, men det får ni hålla till godo med.  
Jag kan däremot garantera att kapitlerna kommer bli längre eftersom tiden går.  
När jag skrev Mrs Dolder (första boken) så skrev jag nästan ett kapitel om dagen i tre intensiva månader.  
Det var ju inte varje vecka jag skrev varje dag, men jag skrev den fort och då "han" den inte bli långa. Men under bok två kommer förändring ske.  
Ni kommer märka hur mitt skrivande utvecklas och även historien. 

**Men nu tillbaka till Clowes mörker! **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel ****4**

**Still with me in the dark**

**19 October 1979 **

Hösten svepte in med illande fart. Det var redan oktober och mörkt om kvällarna. Clowe hade inte återvänt till sin bror utan stannat i Dolder huset, det hade även Bella. Den första snön föll lätt ner över gården och Clowe såg sorgset ut genom fönstret. Hon var ständigt vaksam på om hennes make vill henne något eller kommit in i rummet. Hon var förargad över hur hon behandlades och att Bella fortfarande var kvar. Hon satt i en av sina fåtöljer i sitt rum när hon tittade ut genom fönstret. Det hade redan mörknat fast klockan inte var mer 18. Middagen skulle snart serveras det visste hon och hon satt bara och väntade på att hennes man skulle kalla ner henne till köket eller matsalen. Precis som alla dagar, samma sak. Men ingen hände på en timme och Clowe började bli förvånad. Hon hörde några knackningar på dörren och Bella kom in innan Clowe hunnit säga något.  
"Vår herre framför sina största ursäkter att han inte kunde komma hem till middagen" sa Bella med ett hånleende. Hon ställde ner en bricka med mat på Clowes skrivbord och befallde

"Ät och var glad, jag kommer och hämtar brickan om en halvtimme" sen försvann Bella ner till köket igen. Clowe kände sig lite lättad över att slippa äta middag med sin man, hon avskydde honom för att han var så elak, hänsynslös och hans brist på känslor.

Bella hämtade brickan som hon sagt och då hade Clowe ätit upp. Hon var ofta hungrig och trött då barnet tog mer och mer av hennes näring och energi. Hon la sig ner på sängen för att vila lite. Hennes mage var väldigt stor du hon var i början på nionde månaden. Clowe blev mer och mer bekymrad över att föda barnet. Hon visste inte riktigt vad som väntade. En sak viste hon och det var att detta var det första och sista barn hon skulle sänka mörkret herre. När klockan närmade sig midnatt vaknade Clowe till och konstaterat att hon måste ha somnat. Voldemort satt i en av hennes fåtöljer och väntade på att hon skulle vakna. Eller vad gjorde han där?  
"Du har vaknat Clowe så bra" sa Voldemort kyligt.  
"Ja min herre, jag måste ha somnat efter maten, jag ber om ursäkt om ni fått vänta på mig" ursäkta sig Clowe utan någon större anledning.  
"Det var bara bra att du sover mycket, du behöver all kraft du kan få" sa Voldemort och lät lite road.  
"Ja, min herre" sa Clowe och bugade sig lätt där hon satt i sängen.  
"Clowe, bara så att du vet det så kommer jag nu var hemma så mycket jag kan och vill spendera tid med dig, för att inte missa barnets ankomst" sa Voldemort lite hot fullt. Clowe nickade bara lite kort.  
"Det glädjer mig att ni har intresse för ert barn min herre" sa Clowe lite dystert. Voldemort reste sig ur fåtöljen och gick fram till Clowe. Han satte sig på sängkanten tog en hand bakom hennes huvud och kysste henne ivrigt, bestämt och påträngande. Clowe följde med i kyssen även du hon nästan blev äcklad av den och hon kände hur hon vill gråta. Voldemorts kalla bleka hand smekte hennes kind innan han försvann igen med orden,  
"Försök att somna om igen".

Hon la sig ner på sängen drog täcket och kudden över sig. Hon snyftade och lät tårarna rinna. Hur skulle hon kunna sova nu? Hon tänkte bara på hur hon hatade den mannen och konstaterade att Voldemort knappast var en man. Hon vill spy, borsta tänderna, sanera munnen och få bort alla de vidriga minnen hon hade av Voldemort små påträngningar då och då. Hon kunde inte neka honom något av det, efter som hon var gift med honom, var det hans rättighet. Rättighet vilket ord, Clowe ansåg att sådant inte borde vara rättigheter utan ska komma från ömsesidig kärlek och vilja. Åtrå för varandra. Alla undrade nog och Clowe med, vem hon ärvt dessa tankegångar ifrån? Hon grät en skvätt, hennes far hade varit en av det mest hänsynslösa män hon kunde komma på och hennes bror vad inte precis mycket bättre han heller. Hennes mor hade hon inga minnen av och hon undrade ibland vem hon varit och varför hennes föräldrar gift sig? Hon fick tysta tårar i ögonen och hon ville vara ett oskyldigt barn i sin mammas famn. Då flammade minnena av hennes mammas död upp under ögonlocken på henne. Hon grät mer och ner när hon tänkte på det fruktansvärda som hänt hennes mamma. Clowe var bara 9år och Lucius hade varit 16 när deras mamma dog. Hon hade i ett försök att skona Clowes liv blivit allvarligt skadad av Voldemort själv och sedan dött av skadorna. Dom hade skyllt på Clowe, att det var hennes fel, eftersom mamman försvarat henne. Clowe kunde inte somna om, så hon låg vaken med tårar ögonen blött ner hela sängen. 'Även när det är mörkt är de här' tänkte hon snyftande för sig själv. Hon tänkte på att hon ständigt blev på mind av sin bror och sin make hur dålig och värdelös hon var. Hur hon dragit skam över familjen och att hon var orsaken till hennes mors död. Inte nog med det, nu besökte även det drömmarna, tankarna, de var ständigt med henne och tryckte ner henne. Inte ens när mörkret falligt var hon säker. Hon kände hur all hennes kraft bara försvann och hon hade ingen lust att leva. Men hon visste att hon var tvungen för sitt barns skulle, för att försöka göra det värsta till något inte så fruktansvärt hemskt. Hon grät sig till sömns och sängen blev snart alldeles genomvåt av alla tårar. Hon trodde att tårarna skulle ta slut, men de verkade inte ha någon gräns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hej... **

**Vintern kommer och saker händer. **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel ****5 **

**When all turn to ice!**

**20 October 1979**

I gryningen följande morgon vaknade Clowe av att barnet i magen sparkade våldsamt. Hon tog en hand för magen och satte sig upp. 'slår vad om att det är en kille' tänkte hon muttrande för sig själv, lite bitter av att hon vaknat så tidigt. Hennes rum var litet och ganska trångt möblerat. Väggarna var en mossgrön färg och golvet var i ett grovt träslag. Sängen stod nära fönstret och framför fönstret stod hennes lilla skrivbord. Där hon ofta drack te, åt mat eller skrev. Clowe fan en passion i att skriva och skrev ofta om sina känslor. Hon märkte hur fuktiga hennes sängkläder var och drog sig till minne gårdagen. Hon rös till i hela kroppen och fick en isande känsla längs ryggraden. Hon reste sig upp men satte sig snabbt igen när barnet ännu en gång sprakade. Hon la sig ner på sängen igen under täcket och försökte sova, men hon inte mer en blundade några timmar.

Clowe klev upp när Bellatrix bankat på dörren och kommit in med morgon teet. Hon satt nu och kollade ut genom fönstret och det låg frost över hela marken utanför. Hon kände att det var kyligt väder och tog på sig en stor tjock svart sjal utan på den svarta klädningen. Hon gick sedan ner till matsalen för att äta frukost med sin make. Matsalen hade mörkröda vägar, nästan kusligt likt blod. Golvet var ett mörkt trägolv. Det var två långsmala fönster på en lång vägg. Voldemort och Clowe bytte blickar och hälsade artigt på varandra. Dom satt på varsin ände av det långa ekbordet och små pratade knappt. Ljusen i den stora ljuskronan av klirrande kristaller och guld som hängde i mitten av rummet lös ett mysigt sken. Frukosten var ganska snabbt avklarad och de förflyttade sig till vardagsrummet. Clowe satte sig på Voldemorts vänstra sida och de satt i en varsin fåtölj.  
"Du ska vara med på ett möte dag Clowe" sa Voldemort i en låg men lite road ton.  
"Det ska bli ett nöje att få vara delaktig i era angelägenheter" sa Clowe artigt, även då hon fruktade de scener som skulle kunna utspelas på mötet.

Vardagsrummet såg inte ut som det brukade utan det var uppställt en massa stolar och sofforna och bord var borta. Efter en stund började fler och fler Dödsättare komma. Alla samlades i det stora vardagsrummet och bugade framför Voldemort och Clowe innan dem satte sig på sina platser. När alla anlänt och blivigt avbokade av Bella reste sig Voldemort ur fåtöljen.  
"Mina trogna tjänare, min dödsättare, jag har kallat er hit för ett brådskande möte" sa han och tystnade ett slag. Många blickar föll på Clowe och hennes stora mage. Många av dödsättarna som inte så ofta var i kontakt med Voldemort eller den närmsta kretsen viste inte om hennes graviditet. Därför drog hon åt sig blickar och blev nervös. Voldemort log sitt vanliga hänsynslösa roande flin.  
"Som ni kanske ser så kommer jag snart vara små barns far och kommer att ägna mycket tid åt det" han tittade runt och sökte reaktioner. Det ända som hänt var att alla tittade på honom och inte på Clowe, till Clowes lättnad.  
"Det betyder också att vi måste få mycket gjort innan isen lägger till och snön kommer" sa Voldemort och skrattade.  
"Bella, Mrs Lastrange, delegera ut och bokför uppdragen" sa Voldemort och tittade fodrande på Bellatrix.  
"Ska bli min herre" sa Bella med en hånleende. Bellatrix agerade lite som sekreterare under mötet och höll koll på pappren.  
"Ja, se så, iväg mer er och ni får era uppdrag av Bellatrix och sedan ska ni komma tillbaka när uppdraget är slutfört för att rapportera till mig" sa Voldemort och sjasade på dödsättarna. Clowe kunde se sin bror och svägerska i hopen och log svagt mot dem för artigheten skull.

Kvällen kom och Clowe hade under tystnad tagit sig ut på gården. Hon vandrade runt och såg på den frusna marken. Hon grämde sig över vintern, det sades att den skulle bli våldsamt bitter. Hon gick över vägen och ner mot kyrkogården. Hon såg på de alla gravstenarna, hon såg namn hon inte kände igen och namn hon kände igen. Det låg många mugglare där, så även hennes svärfar, Tom Dolder den äldre, som många år tidigare blivigt mördad av sitt eget kött och blod. Hon rös av tanken på att man med vilja skulle kunna mörda någon av sina föräldrar. Hon gick vidare ner på en lite äng och plockade några frusna höstblommor och la på Dolder graven. Hon kände sig illa till mods och började sakta vandra tillbaka mot huset. När hon gick upp längds grusgång möttes hon av en isande kall blick. Voldemort tog åter igen ett hårt tag om hennes handled och drog henne in i huset och upp på hennes rum. När han föst in henne och stängt dörren skrek han  
"Och vad tror du att du håller på med?".

Clowe såg sorgset upp på sin man och sa  
"Jag vill bara stäcka på benen och få frisk lyft".  
"Du ska hålla dig inomhus, hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga åt dig att fråga innan du gör saker" skrek Voldemort och var väldigt arg. Clowe sa inget och vände sig om och skulle gå mot sängen.  
"Titta på mig när jag pratar med dig Clowe" sa Voldemort bestämt och nervärderande. Clowe vände tyst på sig och såg på Voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Något fel med att vilja vara fri? Uppenbarligen straffbart! **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6. **

**No**** one escape punishment! **

**29 oktober och 1 - 2 november 1979**

Clowe satt i en av sina två fåtöljer och i den andra satt Bella. Clowe sa inget med hon mindes klart och tydligt sin makes vrede när hon förra veckan varit ute och gått till kyrkogården.  
"Du gör som jag säger, du lämnar inte huset utan min tillåtelse, Du får inte vara ensam länge, om inte jag är vid din sida är Bella det" hade han skrikit. Clowe hade blivit så arg och frustrerad för hon hade förstått att hon skulle få dras med Bella en hel del. Bella där emot gillade att vara i Clowes närhet, för att kunna tycka ner henne och säga elaka kommentarer. Bella trivdes alltid med att håna folk, och hon levde på andras olycka. Voldemort viste mycket väl om den ansträngda relationen mellan Clowe och Bella och gjorde det till Clowes bestraffning.  
"Ingen går ostraffad" muttrade hon för sig själv i sina tankar. Det var på efter middagen och Clowe tog upp en av sina böcker och började läsa för hon var rastlös. Bella satt med benen i kors och såg på Clowe, och släppte inte ögonen ifrån henne. Clowe kände hur Bellas blickar brände där dem mötte henne. Efter middagen följde Voldemort själv med Clowe upp och han satte sig i den fåtöljen som Bella tidigare suttit i. Clowe satte sig på sängen och lutade ryggen mot väggen. Clowe suckade, hon hade som oftast föredragit att vara ensam, men nu fick hon knappt vara ensam på Toaletten.

"Clowe, hur mår du, du ser bekymrad ut?" sa Voldemort lite ironiskt.

"Kanske för att jag aldrig får vara ensam" snäste Clowe tillbaka.

"Men det är inte mitt fel, kom ihåg det" sa Voldemort kyligt tillbaka. Även deras relation var bittrare en vanligt. Clowe vände bort huvudet och la sig ner på sängen. Voldemort som satt nedanför fotändan som vanligt tog sin kalla bleka hand och sträckte sig efter Clowe fotled. Han tog tag i den och strök fingrarna sakta längds hennes smalben. Clowe rös i hela kroppen med avsky, hon hade aldrig gillat hans beröring. Clowe blundade och försökte att inte visa sin avsky för sin mans beröring, utan såg nästan ut att njuta av det. Fast Voldemort visste att Clowe inte var så förtjust i det. Voldemort släppte sedan greppet om Clowes fotled och Clowe slappande genas av lite mer.

Natten gick Clowe sov djupt trotts att Voldemort satt i fåtöljen och vaktade henne hela natten. Tre dagar för följdes sig nästan identiska. Clowe var mest på sitt rum och antigen var Voldemort eller Bella där med henne. Hon åt nere med Voldemort i matsalen som alltid och hon kände av att Voldemort började bli otålig på att barnet skulle födas. Själv önskade hon att barnet aldrig skulle födas, fast hon visste att hon inte hade något val i den frågan och den stunden. Voldemort hade mer och mer försökt att närma sig sin fru, även om han inte blev helt avfärdad av henne så kände han av att hon inte gillade det.

Voldemort hade under tiden han inte varit med Clowe, när han suttit ensam funderat mycket. Han beundrade nästan Clowes karaktär, hennes drivkraft, hennes mod och han föraktade hennes godhet och ofta vishet. Han var fascinerad över henne och hur härdad hon blivit sedan dem gift sig. Det hade inte varit enkelt att få Clowe till altaret och det hade lockat honom lite. Han kunde inte låta bli att bli road över hur Clowe hade blivigt sedan bröllopet, hur hon sakta brutits ned men ibland kunde ha sina rebelliska upptåg.

Clowe låg nu som så ofta upp i sin säng på rygg och kollade i någon bok eller vilade i ständig uppsikt. Så hon kunde inte låta tårarna rinna som hon brukade utan kämpade i mot hennes känslor och att visa dem. Därimot så låg hon ofta och tänkte tyst för sig själv när hon trodde att ingen kunde läsa hennes tankar. Hon beklagade sig för sig själv hur tragiskt hennes liv var och hon viste troligen att det skulle sluta minst lika korrupt. Hon hade ingen aning hur hennes liv skulle sluta, förutom olyckligt. Hon skulle aldrig kunna dö lycklig så länge hon var gift med mörkrets herre. Fast dog hon skulle hon ju slippa honom och den tanken var en aning frestande. På natten när hon sov började hon gråta och tårarna rann ner från hennes kinder och Voldemort satt och såg på. Han märkte det eftersom han varit väldigt uppmärksam och såg lite förvånat på henne. Clowe fortsatte sova ganska djupt meddans tårarna rann. Clowe märkte det inte att hon gråtit fören på morgonen och då skämdes hon nästan.  
"Vad fick dig att gråta?" Frågade Voldemort känslokallt.  
"Det var nog bara en dröm som fick mig till det, min herre" sa Clowe försiktigt, även då hon inte drömt på hela natten…

Lucius hade fler kvällar filosoferat för vad som blivit av med hans syster och han själv. Lucius hade svackor i sin karaktär och saker han blev svag för. Han suckade åt sig själv och tyckte han var patetisk. Han saknade sin mor precis lika mycket som han visste att Clowe gjorde. Han visste att det inte var Clowe som varit orsaken till mammans död. Han kunde knappt förstå hur blind han varit att gifta bort sin syster till den man som orsakat honom alla den smärta det gjort att förlora sin mor och låssas vara oberörd. Lucius visste inte riktigt om han skulle kunna förlåta sig själv, men kanske, kanske skulle Clowe kunna förlåta honom. Men han trodde knappt det, han skulle inte förlåtit sig själv för det. Han kysste mjukt sin fru innan de somnade i den stora sängen på herrgården.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hej! **

**Någon fler än jag som funderat på syskonrelationer ibland?**

**Här får ni än liten speciel sådan, var det som ni trott??? **

* * *

**Kapitel 7 **

**A meeting between two siblings! **

**2 November 1979 **

[. På eftermiddagen samma dag som vi lämnat Clowe sist anlände Lucius Malfoy till Dolder huset. Han rapporterade först till Voldemort om hur hans uppdrag lyckat och bad sedan om att få träffa sin syster. Naturligtvis fick Lucius det, Voldemort var på bra humör än så länge den här dagen.]

Det knackade på dörren till Clowes rum, där inne satt Clowe försjunken i en bok och Bella satt och betraktade henne.  
"Kom in" sa Clowe lugnt och Lucius kom in i rummet. Han körde ut Bella ur rummet med orden  
"Stick, jag ska prata ensam med min syster". Bella försvann surt ner till köket och funderade på vad Lucius skulle säga till Clowe. När dem var ensamma i rummet och Lucius stängt dörren satte han sig ner på sängkanten bredvid sin höggravida syster.  
"Hur mår du syster?" frågade Lucius lite vänligt. Clowe blev förvånad över hans vänliga tilltals sätt med log svagt.  
"Nja, det kunde vara bättre" sa Clowe helt uppritigt. Lucius suckade svagt, "Jag kanske inte varit den bästa storebror för dig" sa han och tittade ner i golvet. Clowe kunde inte annat än gapa av förvånad, vad skulle nu komma, vad hade hennes bror i bakfickan nu?  
"Du har varit den värsta bror jag skulle kunna ha, men du är trotts allt min bror" sa Clowe fortfarande förvånad. Lucius såg på Clowe med ynkliga ögon, något Clowe hade svårt att förstå, han som alltid verkat hata henne satt nu bredvid henne och sökte på något sätt tröst och stöd hos henne.  
"Clowe, jag vet att jag handlat orätt mot dig och beundrar dit mod, att du låtit dig tvingas till detta" sa han och sökte hennes ögonkontakt. Clowe reste sig upp ur sängen efter att någon sekund möt sin broders blick.  
"Vad håller du på med Lucius, vad är det med dig? Jag hade inget val och det var det ju du som förklarade för mig så välformulerat och med blanka handflatan mot min kind" sa hon nästan skrikande åt honom. Lucius reste sig också från sängen och såg på sin syster,  
"Saker och ting kan förändras, men tydligen inte du" sa han lika kyligt och spydigt och vände Clowe ryggen. Han försvann sedan fort ner bugade sig frö Voldemort och begav sig hem till sig. Bara någon minut efter att Lucius lämnat Clowe kom Bella tillbaka med två tekoppar. Dom tog en varsin satt tysta i varsin fåtölj som vanligt. Clowes tankar flög tillbaka på sin bror, vad ville han? vad hade hänt? Hon ville veta, hon ville ge honom en chans någonstans där inne. Men ändå så hatade hon honom för all ondska och smärta han kostat henne.

Cissy stod i köket och diskade undan när hon hörde det smällde i ytter dörren och Lucius kom hem. Hon skyndade sig ut till hallen där Lucius stod genom våt at regnet som forsade ner från himlen.  
"VAR HAR DU VARIT, JAG VAKNAR DU ÄR BORTA, UTAN ETT ORD" skrek Cissy på sin make. Lucius låssades först inte om Cissy utan tog lugnt av sig skorna och hänge av sig den tjocka kappan. Han gick sedan upp till sovrummet fortfarande utan ett ord. Cissy följde förbannad efter sin make, "Prata med mig Lucius, vart har du varit?" fortsatte hon att tjata. Lucius sa inte ett ord, han bytte om till torra kläder och la sig sen på sängen och bara stirrade i taket. Cissy såg på sin man och blev lite orolig och henne vrede försvann i ängslan. Cissy hade en ända svaghet, det var medkänsla och den kärlek hon hyste för sin man, det hade hennes perfektionist till syster alltid påpekat. Cissy la sig på sängen och la sig nära sin man, hon började smeka hans kind och la sitt huvud mot hans axel. Lucius brydde sig inte så mycket men la ut armen så Cissy kunde lägga huvudet på den. Cissy kände sig smått avvisad och satte sig upp. Hon reste sig och skyndade ner i köket igen. Lucius låg bara och tänkte på sin syster. Han förstod mycket väl varför Clowe agerat som hon gjort, han kunde inte klandra henne. Lucius hade den senaste tiden blivit mer medveten om den skada han gjort Clowe när han tvingat inne henne i sin herres våld. Lucius hade sätt och hört mycket de sista månaderna sedan Clowe lämnat Herrgården. Han började faktiskt frukta för Clowes liv, han trodde aldrig att han skulle vara rädd att förlora den syster han hatat, bråkat på, tvingat och skyllt på. Han visste att 90 % han anklagat henne för något hade hon varit oskyldig och framför att för deras mammas död, vilket han aldrig förlåtit Clowe för även då han alltid vetat att hon var oskyldig. Sen hade han gift bort sin lillsyster till deras mors mördare, vad tänkte han med?… Han låg och bekymrade sig själv över hur usel bror han varit, han var fast besluten att hjälpa Clowe ur Voldemort grepp, om han kunde. Han trodde inte och det gjorde inte någon annan heller att Lucius en dag skulle komma till den slutsatsen. Han somnade tillslut och drömde om ett möte med Voldemort, där Clowes barn nyss fött och han fick meddelandet att hon tyvärr gått bort i barnsäng. Han började kallsvettas och viste att hon blivit mördad så fort barnet föddes. Lucius vakande med ett ryck och Cissy satt vid hans sida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kärlek, vad betyder det egentligen? Vad innebär det och vad är man berädd att offra för den person man älskar?**

**Välkommen till november mörkeret 1979!**

**/PP**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel**** 8. **

**What ****is this suppose to mean?**

**2 November 1979**

Narcissa la sig bredvid sin man ingen och försökte på något sätt att trösta honom, hon kände att han var ledsen eller tyng av något. Hon lekte lite lätt med sin makes hår innan hon sa  
"Ska jag massera dig". Lucius nickade tacksamt och satte sig upp bekvämt. Cissy smidig som hon var satte sig bakom Lucius och började massera hans axlar. Lucius njöt av massagen och han log tacksamt mot sin hängivna hustru. "Lucius, jag måste berätta något" sa Cissy lite tvetydigt… Lucius vände sig om och såg på sin fru.  
"vad är det? berätta Cissy" sa han och blev lite orolig. Cissy log lite hemlighets fullt.  
"Jag är gravid Lucius, jag väntar äntligen vårt kärleksbarn" sa hon och leendet blev stolt . Cissy hade haft svårt att bli gravid, och hon hade fått missfall tre gånger tidigare. Lucius såg på sin fru och i stället för att bli glad så suckade han och såg bekymrad ut.  
"Vaad är det, vill du inte ha barnet?" sa Cissy nästan snyftande och uppenbart sårat av Lucius beteende.  
"Jo, klart jag vill Cissy, jag är bara orolig för dig" sa Lucius lågt och Cissy fortsatte massera sin man en aning men under tystnad. Det hade inte blivit som Narcissa hade tänkt sig, men hon förstod hans oro. Hon var själv en aning orolig men vill tro på att de skulle gå vägen den här gången.

Clowe var rastlös som vanligt, hon önskade att hon förstått sin brors orsak till att söka upp henne tidigare på dagen. Det var kväll och hon satt nere i matsalen mitt i mot Voldemort och åt middag. Bella hade serverat fläskfilé, potatisgratäng och beanasesås. Clowe åt men hade ingen större aptit. Voldemort betraktade henne meddans de åt.  
"Hur var ditt möte med din bror?" frågade Voldemort efter en stund och han hade en forskande blick mot henne.  
"Väldigt trevlig och intressant min herre" sa Clowe och tog en tugga av köttet. Det var ganska spänt mellan dem och Clowe kände sig illa tillmods. När dem ätit upp följde Voldemort Clowe upp till rummet. Clowes mage stor och klumpig och hon gick inte speciellt fort. Hon lade sig ner på sängen under tystnad, hon var trött. Voldemort satte sig i fåtöljen som alltid.  
"Clowe, berättade Lucius något för dig?" undrade han och Clowe kunde ana att han både var nyfiken och lite orolig.  
"Inget som jag kan berätta för er, vi pratade bara om saker som gäller honom och mig min herre" sa Clowe lätt och formellt. Voldemort såg på Clowe med en brännande blick och försökte läsa hennes tankar och minne. Clowe var trött och orkande inte gör motstånd och Voldemort kom utan problem in i Clowes hjärna.

Voldemort kom på en resa in i Clowes hjärna, han fick veta allt hon tyckte kände och han såg hennes möte med Lucius spelas upp som på en bio duk.

"_Jag kanske inte varit den bästa storebror för dig"_

"_Du har varit den värsta bror jag skulle kunna ha, men du är trotts allt min bror" "Clowe, jag vet att jag handlat orätt mot dig och beundrar dit mod, att du låtit dig tvingas till detta"_

"_Vad håller du på med Lucius, vad är det med dig"_

"_Saker och ting kan förändras, men tydligen inte du" _

Voldemort blev lite förvånad över vad han hittade i Clowes minne. Han satt tyst i fåtöljen och funderade över det han hört. Han hade hittat det han sökte, Lucius hade blivit vek, eller? Clowe såg lite oroligt på Voldemort.  
"Ni tänker väl inte göra Lucius något ont min herre?" frågade hon lågt. Voldemort såg henne i ögonen och sa kort med tydligt.  
"Så länge han gör som han blir tillsagd gör jag inget, men jag tolererar inte olydnad och brist på respekt" han hade sträng min och en hotfull röst. Olydnad var någon han inte tolererade, inte från någon. Clowe såg på Voldemort och nickade.  
"Jag vet det, min herre".  
"Ja det borde du vid det här laget" sa han med hånfullröst.

Clowe bytte om bakom ett skynke till sitt nattlinne och la sig sedan i sängen ingen.  
"Behöver inte du också sova min herre?" undrade Clowe sedan med en ovanligt mild röst.  
"Jag behöver inte så mycket sömn, men jag erkänner jag är en aning trött" sa Voldemort och höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Clowe flyttade medvetet in sig och låg längds in mot väggen. Voldemort log sin vanliga lite elaka, självgoda flin. Han reste sig upp från fåtöljen och la sig sedan ner bredvid Clowe. Han var förvånad men han misstyckte inte. Clowe somnade, men hon kunde inte riktigt slappna av.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucius har något i görningarna och Voldemort blir misstänksamt.  
Nu blir de dramatik i Dolder Huset!**

* * *

**Kapitel**** 9 **

**Anxiety**** and action…**

**3 november 1979 **

Hela natten hade Lucius varit nere, han bestämde sig för att något måste göra, och han skulle planera det noga. Han skulle rädda Clowe, men hur? Han var även ängslig för hur Cissy skulle klara en ny graviditet, hon som mått så dåligt och varit sjuk och fått missfall alla de andra gångerna. Skulle det bli samma sak igen? Lucius satt vid frukostbordet och tänkte. Cissy satt mitt i mot sin man med en rykande kopp te. De sa inte mycket till varandra. Stämningen i Malfoy herrgården var med tystlåten än vanligt.

Clowe hade somnat med rysningar i kroppen vaknade med samma känsla. Hon vaknade tidigt och såg att Voldemort låg bredvid henne. Han var vaken men han hade legat kvar bredvid Clowe i alla fall.  
"Godmorgon Clowe" sa Voldemort med ett hånande leende. Clowe nickade svagt.  
"Godmorgon min herre" sa hon lite nyvaket. Voldemort reste sig från sängen och gick sakta bort till dörren.  
"Frukost, Clowe" sa Voldemort kort. Clowe reste sig motvilligt och klumpigt från sängen. Hon följde tyst efter Voldemort ner till matsalen. Bellatrix log "Godmorgon min herre" sa hon och bugade sig djupt när hon serverade frukosten. Bella var på väg att gå när Voldemort harklade sig och Bella vände sig om. Voldemort stirrade på henne. Bella suckade och såg sen på Clowe, "Godmorgon Clowe" sa hon kyligt och försvann. Clowe satt med tungt hjärta och åt sin frukost, hon kollade knappt på Voldemort. Voldemort däremot släppte inte Clowe med blicken. Han gillade att se Clowe bedrövad, sorgsen, med försök till mod och tapperhet. Det några av det saker som fascinerade honom. Han gillade att se människor lida och speciellt de så kallade "goda" människor. Clowe verkade utåt vara en skörkvinna som inte hade mycket till mod eller inre styrka, men det tog man fel på. Voldemort hade ganska omgående insätt att Clowe var mer än han räknat med. De hade genast blivit mer underhållande att göra hennes liv till en mardröm.

"Clowe, kom vi ska gå ut på en promenad" det var Voldemort som talade till sin fru ett tag efter frukosten. Clowe log milt.

"Det låter lockande min herre" sa hon och bugade lätt.

"Bra, raska på vi har inte hela dagen på oss" sa han sen lite snäsigt. Clowe nickade följde med till hallen där Bella gjorde följe med sina två överordnade. Voldemort tog armkrok med Clowe när det gick och höll sin trollstav i sin andra hand. Bella gick strax bakom också med trollstaven i beredskap. Clowe kände sig nästan som kriminell.  
"Nå Clowe hur tycker du ditt år hos mig har varit?" undrade sedan Voldemort och överdrev sin vänlighet.  
"Min herre, den har varit ja, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga… Det finns inte ord för det" sa Clowe och det var sant. Hon kunde inte sätt ord på hur omtumlade och fullt av sorg året varit. Hon ville inte låssas om hennes tvivel, sorg och smärtor men sanningen var den att det varit långt ifrån ett lyckligt år. Voldemort flinade bara hånfullt och frågade Clowe om några av hans spörsmål bara för att höra hennes åsikt. Inte för att han brydde sig om den utan för att han var nyfiken. Om vad hon verkligen tyckte om hans verksamhet.

Ett par timmar senare satt Clowe åter igen på sitt rum. Promenaden hade fått bort hennes huvudvärk och hon var glad att fått sträcka på benen. Hon satt nu och såg sorgset ut genom fönstret. Hon vill därifrån, hon hatade instängdheten, brist på socialt umgänge och att inte få vara ensam. Bellatrix satt såklart i rummet tillsammans med henne, men hon inte till mycket socialtumgänge då hon bara satt tyst och stirrade på Clowe, om hon inte sa något elakt eller spydigt. Natten kom svepande över dem och Clowe gjorde sig i ordning för att sova. Hon väntade på att Bellatrix skulle bli avbytt av Voldemort, men han kom inte. Hon la sig ner i sängen och blundade, hon skulle sova och var trött.

Det knakade på dörren, Clowe brydde sig inte trodde bara att det var Voldemort. Men in kom hennes bror Lucius i sin svarta mantel.  
"Gå Bella, jag stannar hos min syster" sa Lucius kyligt och Bella gäspade och försvann. Clowe satte sig upp helt oförstående  
"Lucius vad gör du här?" sa hon barskt. Lucius satte sig ner bredvid sin syster. "Om du vill ska jag ta dig här ifrån" sa han nästan viskande. Clowe såg förvånat på sin bror, hon kunde inte tro det hon hörde.  
"Vad har du gjort med min bror Lucius?" sa hon kyligt och ryggade tillbaka. "Det är jag Clowe, jag är ledsen för jag tvingat in dig i detta och jag är villig att ta dig här ifrån" sa Lucius och började bli otålig. Clowe förstod inte vad som hände men hon vill därifrån.  
"Hur då, kan du ta mig härifrån?" undrade hon tveksamt. Lucius nickade.  
"jag ska i alla fall försöka" sa han övertygande. Clowe nickade och hon rest sig upp, Lucius följde hennes exempel och de gick mot dörren.

De gick sakta ner för trappan men ljudlöst för att inte höras. Clowe blev nervös då barnet började sparka när dem kom ner för den första trapphalvan. Lucius såg ormen Nagini stirra på honom och Clowe innan den slingrade sig vidare till vardagsrummet. Clowe tog förvånat Lucius hand, hon hade inte hållit i den på åratal. De kom ner till hallen och Lucius öppnade försiktigt dörren. Dörren knakade och Clowe kunde höra steg, hon var så nära sin frihet. Lucius drog med Clowe ut och dem skyndade så fort Clowe kunde ner mot tomtgränsen så de kunde transferera sig iväg. Voldemort som hört dörrknaket och hört Nagini varna honom skyndade ut genom dörren. Han såg Lucius och Clowe på väg ner för gårdsplanen. "LUCIUS MALFOY" röt Voldemort, Clowe tittade bak och såg Voldemort, Lucius tittade inte bak utan försökte skynda sig mera istället. "Crucio" skrek Voldemort och riktade trollstaven mot Lucius. Lucius träffades i ryggen och föll framstupa ner på marken och vred sig i plågor. Clowe skrek till när hon såg Lucius och såg sen bort mot Voldemort. Voldemort fokuserade på förhäxningen och började gå mot Clowe och Lucius. Bella kom springande ner för gårdsplanen då hon hört Voldemorts vrål och gick sedan sakta bakom honom.  
"Bella ta med Clowe in meddans jag tar itu med din svåger" befallde Voldemort spydigt med arg röst. Lucius vred sig i plågor och såg sorgset mot Clowe.. "Neeej" skrek Clowe meddans hon fördes tillbaka mot Dolder huset. Voldemort avbröt förtrollningen och kastade en ny som band Lucius med tjocka rep. Voldemort kallade på två dödsättare det var Mr Crabbe och Mr Goyle.  
"Crabbe, Goyle för in Malfoy till huset, NU!" Befallde han. Snart var dem alla i huset. Clowe satt på sängen och grät, hennes ända chans till frihet var borta och hennes bror, hon vill inte tänka på vad som skulle hända Lucius nu. Hur kunde de gå så fel? Clowe insåg att hon inte hade någon chans till frihet. Hon var dömd till detta förtryckta liv.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ibland blir det ljus i mörkret och ibland inte...**

Vad händer med Lucius? Vad händer med Clowe?

**Läs och ta reda på det ;P **

* * *

**Kapitel**** 10**

**The light in darkness **

**3 november 1979 **

Clowe satt med händerna hårt tryckta mot ansiktet, hon var ledsen, arg, förtvivlad och kanske till och med rädd. Bella satt som vanligt i fåtöljen i Clowes rum, men nu hade hon flyttat den så den blockerade dörren. Bella hade sitt vanliga hånleende på läpparna och var nära till skratt. Bella höll i sin trollstav beredd att agera. Clowe satt bara och snyftade och tänkte på Lucius, han hade trotts allt försökt att rädda henne, men varför?

Voldemort var rasande, blodet i hans ådror kokade när han såg på Lucius som låg bunden på golvet. Mr Crabbe och Mr Goyle stod avvaktande i bakgrunden. Voldemort skrek på Lucius "VAD TROR DU ATT DU HÅLLER PÅ MED" Voldemort började blir mer och mer frustrerad. Han började gå av och an i vardagsrummet där de befann sig. "FÖRST GER DU MIG DIN SYSTER OCH NU FÖRSÖKER DU TA HENNE I FRÅN MIG, LUCIUS VAD I HELVETE ÄR DET FÖR FEL PÅ DIG?" fortsatte Voldemort sin predikan. Han höll ett hårt tag om sin trollstav och såg ilsket på Lucius som verken kunde försvara sig mer ord eller kroppen. Voldemort kände blodet pumpa kraftigt i sina ådror och såg Lucius rädda ögon. Ja Lucius var rädd, han var ofta rädd för vad Voldemort skulle kunna göra mot honom och hans familj, alltid trott att han gjorde det som var bäst. Voldemort riktade trollstaven mot Lucius.  
"Crucio" Lucius rullade runt i plågor på golvet när förbannelsen träffade honom. Paniken och rädslan spred sig i Lucius kropp samtidigt som kramperna och smärtorna från den oförlåtliga tortyr förbannelsen. "JAG GILLAR INTE DIN DUBBEL MORAL, MALFOY" skrek Voldemort lika ursinnigt som innan. "Jag borde döda dig på en gång för din olydighet, det vet du" sa Voldemort kyligt och med avsky mot Lucius. Han satte sig ner i sin stora mörkklädda fåtölj och lät Lucius föras bort. Lucius fördes in i ett litet rum i närheten av köket, som var ett lönnrum. Crabbe stängde och låste dörren till lönnrummet noga. Lucius låg på golvet i det lilla rummet och andades svårt, hans långa bloda hår föll ner över ansiktet på honom och blev det lila ljus han såg, då rummet var becksvart.

Han hade fortfarande ont sedan cruciatus förbannelsen träffa honom flera gånger, han hade svårt att hålla räkningen.

Clowe såg svagt upp på Bellatrix och frågade  
"Vad tror du dem kommer göra med Lucius?" snyftade hon lågt. Bella såg upp på Clowe.  
"Ja skulle tro att din bror får plikta med sitt liv om inte Voldemort skonar honom, vilket jag i och för sig tvivlar starkt på" sa Bella med sitt vanliga hånleende. Clowe fortsatte att gråta och såg förtvivlad på Bella.  
"Du kan inte mena att han skulle..?" sa Clowe svagt.  
"Utan att tveka skulle han det" sa Bella lika lätt som om det handlade om koktpotatis. Clowe la åter igen ansiktet i händerna och grät tyst. Efter ett tag kom Voldemort in i rummet.  
"Bella lämna mig och min fru ensamma" sa han kyligare än vanligt. Bella lydde och gick snabbt ut ur rummet och lämnade dem ensamma. Clowe såg svagt på Voldemort och blev rädd för han skulle göra mot henne.  
"Clowe, vad var det som hände nyss?" sa han kyligt och försökte dölja sin aggression. Clowe sa inget hon såg bara på Voldemort. Voldemort mötte Clowes blick och de fick ögonkontakt. "Din bror lever än, fast han borde vara död" sa Voldemort dominant. Clowe såg svagt på Voldemort, hon föll nästan ner på knän och sa "Tack för att ni skonat min broders liv, min herre". Voldemort såg på Clowe med avsky.  
"VARFÖR FÖRSÖKTE DU RYMMA, KVINNA" skrek han mot Clowe. Clowe läppar darrande, hon ville bara försvinna därifrån.  
"J-jag, j-jag ville va-vara f-fri" stammade Clowe försiktigt fram. Voldemort blängde på henne och skrek argt.  
"DU ÄR MIN, DU GÖR ALLT SOM JAG SÄGER ATT DU SKA JAG GÖRA, OCH DÅ LYDER MIG I ALLT, JAG VILL INTE VETA AV FLER SVEK". Clowe nickade svagt.  
"Nejdå, min Herre, jag ska lyda er". Voldemort betraktade först Clowe tyst och sa sedan barskt.  
"Ja bäst för dig det, för det är din lydnad din brors liv hänger på" sa han kyligt och satte sig ner i fåtöljen. Clowe grät tyst och la sig ner i sängen, hon ville sova men kunde inte. Hon tänkte på sin bror och undrade vart han var och hur han mådde. Hon undrade vad Voldemort gjort mot honom och hon hoppades för första gången i sitt liv att han var okej. Hon la armarna om sin ömmande mage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vad händer egentligen? Lever Lucius fortfarande och i fall han gör det vad ska Voldemort göra med honom?  
Oron, förtvivlan, ovishet och sorg präglar kvinnorna i det här kapitelt.  
Ta reda på vad som hände efter att Lucius misslyckats att rädda sin syster! Läs!**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 11 **

**A unknown diamante!**

**4 november 1979**

Narcissa Malfoy satt orolig hemma, hon visste inte vart Lucius var, han hade åter igen försvunnit utan ord, men den här gången kom han inte tillbaka. Narcissa började bli ängslig och orolig, vad hade hänt hennes make egentligen? Varför kom han inte hem? Hon skickade oroligt en uggla till sin syster Bellatrix som var i Dolder huset, i hopp om att hon visste var Lucius befann sig. Det gjorde Bella och hon skrev det och skickade tillbaka ugglan. Cissy läste oroligt brevet som innehöll detaljer av Lucius misslyckade räddnings aktion av Clowe. Cissy började gråta redan efter halva brevet, hon hade sagt till Lucius att det aldrig skulle funka, men han lyssnade som vanligt inte på henne. Han hade redan bestämt sig och då var det omöjligt att få stopp på honom. Cissy torkade tårarna och tog på sig kappan, hon skulle åka till Dolder huset.

Lucius Malfoy låg fortfarande bunden på golvet i lönnrummet där han kastats in flera timmar tidigare, han försökte hitta något tecken på vilken tid det var, men i onödan. Han misstänkte att det var mitt på dagen och att han varit där inne minst hela natten. Han suckade djupt inombords och ångrade för en stund sitt försökt att rädda sin syster, var hon värd det här? Han försökte komma ur de hårt knyta repen, men det var lön löst, han var fast. Fast för alltid?

Clowe sov ovanligt länge och tilläts göra det. Hon vaknade mitt på dagen och såg den första snön falla utanför fönstret. Clowe grämde sig inombord, hon ville inte ha vinter, hon avskydde vintern, det skulle få henne att mer och mer känna sig som fånge i det som kallades hennes hem. Clowe kände hur hon mådde illa och stannade kvar i sängen. Bellatrix satt med näsan i luften och betraktade Clowe som vanligt.  
"Din svägerska kanske dyker upp idag, det blir väl roligt Clowe lilla" sa Bella lite ironiskt och hånfullt. Inte mot Narcissa, utan mot Clowe. Bellatrix trodde att Cissy skulle skylla allt på Clowe som hänt Lucius och det gjorde henne ingenting alls. Clowe tyckte synd om Lucius och även om Cissy. Hon visste att de hyste en form av kärlek för varandra. Något Clowe visst hon aldrig skulle få uppleva. Hon hade varit som en oslipad diamant men nu nedsmutsad och full av hat, sorgsenhet och kraft för att överleva. Clowe hade ett tungt hjärta när hon tänkte på sin bror och allt annat i hennes liv.

Narcissa skyndade nu upp för grusgången till Dolder huset. Hon hade tårfyllda ögon och vill hämta hem sin man. Hon visades in av Mr Goyle till Voldemort som satt i sin stora fåtölj i vardags rummet.  
"Mrs Malfoy" sa Voldemort i formel ton när Narcissa kom in genom dörren. Cissy bugade sig ända ner till golvet.  
"Min herre" sa hon underkastande. Voldemort såg lite frågande på Cissy, men gillande, han gillade att folk visade honom den respekt han ansåg sig förtjäna. "Vad har fått dig att besöka min boning Narcissa" sa Voldemort sedan lite kyligt. Cissy såg upp på Voldemort.  
"Min herre, jag kommer för att ber er förlåta min makes dumdristighet" sa Cissy och bugade sig åter igen svagt.  
"Jag är inte känd för att vara förlåtande Narcissa och det Lucius gjorde är oförlåtligt" sa Voldemort argt.  
"Hur vågar du komma med ett sådant förslag Narcissa?" fortsatte Voldemort lika argt och irriterat. Narcissas tårar rann igen och hon bugade sig nära Voldemort och nästan kysste hans fötter.  
"Ni måste släppa Lucius, jag behöver honom min herre" sa hon bedjande och sorgsen.  
"Sätt dig upp" befallde Voldemort där på. Han gillade inte när det blev överdrivet patetiskt. Lucius hade gjort något oförlåtligt och de skulle han inte glömma.

Lucius låg kvar orolig på golvet, han hade hört Cissys lätta steg gå förbi dörren när hon gått in till vardagsrummet. Det gjorde honom orolig, om hon visste vad han gjort. Han ville veta hur hon mådde och han förstod att han måste ha orsakat henne en massa smärta. Det ville han inte, inte nu. Han vill ut därifrån, han ville till sin fru, han ville vara med henne och ta hand om henne. Han tvivlade nästan på att han skulle får se henne igen och han ville inte tänka på det barn hon väntade. Han och Narcissa hade gift sig väldigt unga och en djup kärlek och vördnad för varandra hade vuxit fram. Även då äktenskapet delvis varit arrangerat.

Clowes illamående fortsatte och hon blev ängslig. Hon hade inte mått illa på väldigt länge, inte på det här sättet. Hon kände sig tung i huvudet och låg mest bara i sängen. Hon fick så småningom även feber ikapp med att barnet började sparka. Bellatrix såg bara lite roat till en början på Clowe, men när hon märkte att det var något som inte riktigt var som det skulle så blev hon lite orolig. Inte för Clowe, utan för sin herres barn som fanns i Clowes mage och vilken dag som helst skulle komma ut till världen.

Voldemort såg på Narcissa och han såg att hon saknade Lucius och var orolig för honom. Han log lite hånfullt mot henne, då han gillade att se människor lida och be om försoning.  
"Narcissa, jag tror att du, precis som jag vet att din vädjan inte kommer speciellt långt, men din man lever, men han kommer utan tvekan avrättas om din svägerska försöker sig på ytterligare olydnad mot mig och då ryker även hon" sa Voldemort bestämt och kylig. Sen visade han med handen att Narcissa skulle ge sig av. Narcissa bugade och gick med tårfyllda ögon iväg.


	13. Chapter 13

**Livet får man som en gåva och lika snabbt kan det tas ifrån dig. Vem för leva och vem får dö?  
Ska Clowe foga sig för att rädda sin bror eller? Sjukdom drar över dem och ingen vet vad som egentligen kommer att hända! **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 12 **

**Who's life is ****depending on me?**

**6 November 1979**

Voldemort gick in till Lucius efter att han ätit middag. Clowe hade ätit på rummet eftersom hon fortfarande inte mådde så bra. Lucius låg bunden på golvet när Voldemort kom in.  
"Nå Lucius hur är det här i mörkret? Ganska tråkigt, lång tråkigt, blött och kanske hungrigt" sa Voldemort lite kyligt och lockande för att retas med honom. Lucius hade en bindel för munnen så han kunde inte svara utan stirrade bara på Voldemort.  
"Din fru var här för två dagar sedan Lucius, hon tyckte jag borde släppa dig, hon vill verkligen det" sa Voldemort ännu mer retsamt han röst var kall. Lucius blev orolig för Cissy, han undrade hur hon mådde och hoppades att hon mådde bra. Voldemort såg Lucius lite plågade och oroliga ögon och log belåtet han hade lyckats.  
"Ja Lucius, jag kanske ska nämna för dig att ditt liv hänger på din systers lydnad och vi vet ju båda två hur lydig hon brukar vara" sa Voldemort lite spydigt innan han försvann ur rummet. Lucius såg efter Voldemort när han försvann. Han tänkte på Clowe och hoppades att hon skulle behärska sig och lyda för hans skull, han vill inte dö, han ville till Cissy.

Clowe låg fortfarande i sängen och hennes feber hade stigit, hon kände sig trött, matt och yr. Bellatrix försökte få henne att dricka något, men det lyckades inte så bra. Clowe kände sig orkeslös men förmådde inte att sova eller ens blunda. Bella kände på Clowes panna och febern hade stigit sen hon kollat sist. Clowe var ängslig och orolig, hon vill inte föda barnet, hon vill inte vara gift med mörkrets herre och hon ville inte att henne bror skulle vara en gisslan för att få hennes lydnad. Några timmar gick och Clowe verkade inte på något sätt bli bättre, utan blev bara sämre. Bella baddade Clowe panna med en blöt handuk, hon vill inte att Clowe skulle bli sämre, för då kanske hon skulle dö, och på så sätt få med sig barnet. Clowe skrek plötsligt till av en smärta och värk från magen, den höll i sig en kort stund innan den släppte. Clowe började få tårar i ögonen av smärtan och sin kraftlös het. Bella såg på lite orolig på Clowe när hon skrikigt till och blev fundersam. Var det dags? Det dröjde inte länge innan Clowe skrek till igen för precis samma anledning. Bellatrix såg på Clowe med en granskande blick.  
"Clowe var är det?" frågade hon lite barskt. Clowe såg på Bella med ett plågsamt ansiktsuttryck.  
"Värkar, i magen" sa hon lågt, nästan viskande. Bella nickade och förstod vad som höll på att hända.

Bella strök Clowe lite över den heta pannan precis som vattnet gick och sängen blev blöt. Clowe såg lite oroligt på Bella och en till värk kom och hon skrek till värre en dem två första gångerna tillsammans. Hon var trött, slut och hade nästan inga krafter kvar. Bella blötte handuken på nytt och la den över Clowes panna, hon reste lite på Clowe och knäppte upp hennes klädning så den inte skulle spänna för mycket, den satt löst men var kvar på. Bella la dit några fler kuddar under Clowes huvud och ryggslut. Då fick Clowe ännu en värk och skrek till ännu en gång. Bella såg på Clowe och nickade till sig själv. Hon reste sig och ställde upp Clowes ben i en lämplig ställning och drog av henne trosorna. Clowe skrek till ännu en gång mer en dem förra. Clowe började bli ännu yrare och febern steg ytterligare. Det var knappt hon förstod vad som höll på att hända. Bella blev lite orolig och började prata med Clowe för att få kolla att hon var vid medvetande hela tiden. Voldemort hade hört Clowes sista skrik och gick upp till rummet.  
"Vad är det ni skriker för?" snäste han surt och irriterat. Bella tittade upp på Voldemort och log lite.  
"Tror inte du behöver vänta länge till på barnet min herre" sa såg lite förvånad ut, men kände sig lättad över att det snart skulle var klart. Han såg på Clowe och blev orolig,.  
"Hur är det med Clowe, hon ser inte ut att vara vid så bra hälsa?" sa han och satte sig i en fåtölj.  
"Hon har feber och hon mår kanske inte så bra, så här nära målet" sa Bella och byten handuken på Clowes panna mot en ny. När nästa värk kom så sa Bella åt Clowe att krysta, Clowe gjorde det allt vad hon kunde, men hon var svag och det gick inte så lätt, hon skrek samtidigt av smärtan. Efter 10min kunde Bella se huvudet och sen efter 20minuter var det lilla barnet ute. Clowe var helt matt och svag efter sin prestation. Hon yrade till och allt blev svart för hennes ögon.

Bella tvättade det lilla barnet och klippte navelsträngen. Voldemort som suttit med i rummet var en aning omtumlad. Han betraktade det lilla barnet.  
"Ja, det verkar ju vara friskt, lägg barnet i den nya barnkammaren och få den att sova, ta sedan hand om min fru" sa han kyligt innan han gick ner. Han var inte på så bra humör som han hoppats vara efter att hans arvinge fötts. Bellatrix gjorde som hon blivigt tillsagt och snart sov det lilla barnet. Bella gick in till Clowe igen som låg avsvimmad i sin säng. Med en viftning från trollstaven gjort hon lakanen i sängen torra och rena. Hon la Clowe till rätta och hon kollade Clowe puls vilken var lite låg men stabil. Hon satte sig bredvid och väntade lite, men var inte säker på vad.

Voldemort gick åter igen in till Lucius med bestämda steg.  
"Din syster har fött nu Lucius…" sa han kort och lite snäsigt. Lucius såg på Voldemort och blev lite lättad, men sedan orolig för vad som nu skulle hända med Clowe . Voldemort gick runt i rummet och runt Lucius.  
"Hon födde bara för en stund sedan, tyvärr är hennes hälsa lite så bra" fortsatte Voldemort. Lucius blev rädd, tänk om han syster var död, tänk om hon dött i barnsäng, eller blivit mördad så fort barnet fötts. Han kände sig nästan paranoid, men hon fick bara inte dö. Voldemort blev mer och mer irriterad, men inte på Lucius.  
"Crucio" vrålade han och riktade trollstaven mot Lucius. Lucius vred sig i krämpor, och fick panik, en panik som syntes i hans ögon. Voldemort röt mot Lucius "HON FÖDDE EN ........"


	14. Chapter 14

**Voldermorts förstfödda barn är fött, Clowe är svag och Lucius är fortfarande  
i den mörka herrens fångenskap.  
**

**Hur ska det gå?**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 13 **

**Alexis Dolder**

**6 november och 14 november 1979**

… Voldemort blev mer och mer irriterad, men inte på Lucius.  
"Crucio" vrålade han och riktade trollstaven mot Lucius. Lucius vred sig i krämpor, och fick panik, en panik som syntes i hans ögon.  
"HON FÖDDE EN FLICKA" röt Voldemort. Lucius såg på Voldemort, men en smått plågad blick, han blev lite glad av nyheten då han visste att Clowe antagligen ville ha en flicka, men tydligen inte deras herre.

Clowe hade fallit i koma efter förlossningen och ingen visste, inte ens botarna från St Mungos visste när Clowe skulle vakna. Clowe var beordrad av Voldemort att behandlas hemma, så Clowe låg i sin säng. Febern hade inte försvunnit och den var hög, hennes kropp var utmattad av sorg och graviditeten. Bellatrix passade det lilla barnet som var en flicka. Voldemort gav henne namnet Alexis. Mörkrets herre var öppet besviken att han inte fått en son, men en flicka fick väl duga så länge, han kunde inte precis rå för det. Det var naturligtvis Clowes fel att hon fött en flicka.

En kväll veckan efter att Alexis fötts, låg Clowe fortfarande i koma. Alexis sov djupt, så Bellatrix och Voldemort satt och pratade.  
"Jag trodde faktiskt att det skulle vara en pojke" sa Voldemort lite kyligt.  
"Jag vet min herre, men Clowe är ung, ni kan få fler barn, en son" sa Bella lite inspirerande men försiktigt.  
"Ja, men det var inte vad jag planerat Bellatrix" sa Voldemort ännu kyligare. "Ja det förstår jag, men er dotter är söt, hon har fått sin mammas utseende, fast era ögon" sa Bella och försökte vara förstående. Voldemort reste sig, han gick till barnsängen och såg på sin dotter, han rörde hennes kind men sin kalla bleka hand och var vemodig. Han bestämde sig där och då, han var inte nöjd, var dottern lik Clowe till utseendet måste hon säkert även vara det till sättet. Han satte sig ner bredvid Bellatrix igen.  
"Hämta te, jag vill ha te" befallde han kyligt. Bellatrix skyndade iväg och kom tillbaka efter några minuter med två koppar te, en till sig och en till Voldemort.  
"Här min herre, teet ni bad om" sa hon när hon gav Voldemort koppen. De satt där och pratade långt in på natten. Det var mest Bellatrix som pratade och Voldemort muttrade mest av sin besvikelse medan Bella försökte få honom på bättre humör.

För Narcissa som ängslig gick hemma och var orolig för Lucius, gjorde illamåendet från graviditet det inte lättare. Hon var orolig, nervös, osäker och rädd, allt på samma gång. Cissy saknade sin man djupt och vill ha hem honom, även då hon visste att chans att hon inte fick det var stor. Hon höll ständigt kontakt med sin syster genom ugglor, så hon visste hur Lucius mådde och om han fortfarande var vid liv. Hon vill veta hur det gick. Bellatrix berättade om Clowes tillstånd och hur den nyfödda flickan var. Narcissa blev orolig för Clowe också, samt tvivlade hon själv, tänk om hon också skulle föda en flicka, eller om hon skulle få ytterligare ett missfall.

Alexis var en lite flicka helt omedveten om den värld hon fötts in i, att hennes mamma låg i koma och att hennes pappa var den mörkaste trollkaren i världen. Alexis viste heller inte att hennes morbror var fången, att hon hade höga förväntningar på sig och sina magiska krafter. Än kunde ingen bebis visa på krafter, men inom de närmsta åren skulle de börja pulsa i hennes blodådror. Alexis var helt oberörd och sov lugnt. Helt omedveten om vad som hennes framtid väntade och skulle ge henne. Hon var vid god hälsa även då hennes mamma inte var det. Hon växte och blev starkare för varje dag och Bella tog hand om henne. Bella hade inga egna barn, men hon var väl medveten och hade kunskap om hur man tog hand om dem och hur man födde. Hon hade hjälpt till vid flertalet förlossningar och agerat barnvakt mycket. Alexis hade mörkt hår på huvudet lite rufsigt och ett ganska söt leende. Bellatrix gruvade sig varje gång hon var tvungen att byta blöja på Alexis, hon svor tyst för sig själv att Clowe minsann skulle få göra allt det när hon vaknat.

Lucius var ofta ensam i rummet, fortfarande bunden en vecka efter att han tillfånga tagits. Han var trött och ganska svag då han inte fick sol ljus eller så mycket mat. Han svalt inte, men det var inte så mycket och inte ofta han fick mat. Lucius tappade för var dag hoppet om att komma därifrån. Hans dagar i det mörka trånga rummet var ganska långtråkiga och utan syfte. Han tänkte mycket i sin ensamhet och kom fram till många saker. Han saknade Cissy djupt.

Clowe drömde en massa drömmar i koman, konstiga sådana, både glada och hemska drömmar, nästan alla innehöll antingen Voldemort eller barnet eller båda. Hon hade en botare som kollade till henne hela tiden, i fall hon vaknade eller blev sämre. Botarna som var två stycken och var inte där av egen vilja utan Mr Crabbe och Mr Goyle hade tvingat dit dem. Kidnappat dem och sen beordrat dem att vaka över Clowe och se till att hon skulle bli frisk. De ville hjälpa Clowe, men inte mörkrets herre och dem fruktade hela tiden för deras liv.


	15. Chapter 15

**Clowe låg sjuk länge och hur ska hon komma tillbaka till verkligheten?  
Kommer mörkrets herre att acceptera att han fått en dotter? Kommer det att duga?  
Kommer Lucius någonsin bli frigiven?**

**Kapitel 14 **

**To survive and get back on track! **

**15 – 16 januari 1980**

Två månader efter Alexis föddes vaknade Clowe ur koman, hon var sängliggandes i två dagar till innan hon var helt återställd. Clowe fick träffa lilla Alexis men inte så länge till en början. Eftersom Alexis mest sov och Clowe behövde ta det lugnt. Så Bella passade mest Alexis och Clowe hade inte ständig övervakning längre.

En morgon veckan efter att Clowe vaknat satt hon och åt frukost med Voldemort som vanligt. Hon åt med ganska godaptit och sa  
"Jag önskar träffa min bror, min herre". Voldemort höjde på ena ögonbrynet och såg på Clowe.  
"Ni kan få träffa honom en stund efter frukosten" sa han kyligt. Clowe nickade tyst och fortsatte att äta. Voldemort gjorde likadant. Strax efter frukosten visades Clowe till det lilla lönnrummet fortfarande hölls fången.

Lucius var fortfarande bunden och hade munkavel. Han var inte bunden lika hårt, men han var kvar i mörkret. Han såg upp när Clowe kom in i rummet, de hade inte träffats sen den misslyckade fritagningen. Clowe satte sig på knä bredvid sin bror, lite orolig, hon drog lätt bort munkaveln när dem lämnats ensamma.  
"Lucius, är du okej?" sa Clowe lite ängsligt.  
"Ja överlever Clowe, du ser ut att må bra nu?" sa Lucius med en hes röst. Han var smal och svag, han hade fått dåligt med mat och bara fått varit där i rummet så han var blek.  
"Ja, jag är okej, Alexis också" sa hon lågt och såg oroligt på sin bror.  
"Jag måste försöka få dig fri" sa hon lågt och smekte hans kind försiktigt. Lucius såg in i sin systers ögon och sa  
"Gör inget onödigt dumt för min skull, men jag är orolig att Cissy kommer att behöva mig". Clowe nickade kort.  
"Ja jag hörde att hon är gravid, vad kul för dig" sa Clowe lågt. Lucius nickade svagt.  
"Om det inte går som det gått de andra gångerna" sa han tungt. Clowe såg bekymrad på sin bror.  
"Ja lovar, jag ska prata med vår herre och be honom släppa dig" sa hon och reste sig upp.  
"Clowe, du behöver inte, sätt dig inte i mer fara för min skull" var Lucius sista ord innan Clowe gick.

Kvällen närmade sig och Clowe satt med lilla Alexis i famnen, hon såg sött på sin lilla dotter som hon älskade djupt. Voldemort kom in till dem och såg hur lika dem redan såg ut att vara. Clowe såg upp på sin man.  
"Jag har något jag måste tala med er om, min herre" sa hon bestämt. Voldemort satte sig ner och såg på Clowe en aning förvånad.  
"Ja, berätta" sa han lite kyligt.  
"Jo, jag vill att ni låter Lucius återvända hem" sa Clowe ännu mer bestämd och la ner Alexis på sängen.  
"Och varför skulle jag göra det Clowe?" sa Voldemort både kyligt och spydigt. Clowe reste sig och såg på Voldemort.  
"Därför att Cissy är gravid och kommer att behöva honom" sa Clowe lite bedjande. Voldemort såg på Clowe.  
"På ett villkor" sa han kyligt.  
"Ja, säg, vad som helst" sa Clowe ännu mer bedjande.  
"Att du lovar mig att vara mig en trogen och hängiven hustru och att jag har det mesta att säga till om i Alexis uppfostran, hon är min dotter och ända barn, min arvinge, detta har jag redan gjort klart för dig" sa Voldemort mycket bestämd och såg på Clowe.  
"Jag lovar" sa Clowe och nickade. Voldemort såg på Clowe.  
"Bra, även om jag låter honom gå så kommer jag utan tvekan döda honom om du inte lyder mig" sa Voldemort kyligt och lite hotande. Clowe bugade sig svagt.  
"Jag tackar er ödmjukast min herre". Voldemort reste sig och lämnade Clowe och Alexis. Clowe la sig ner på sängen med Alexis och busade lite lätt med henne.  
"Min lilla ängel, min lilla skatt" sa hon lågt till Alexis.

Tidigt nästa dag återvände inte bara Lucius utan även Bellatrix till Malfoys herrgård. Narcissa blev överlycklig att återse sin man och syster. Bellatrix var lite besviken att hon skickat tillbaka. Lucius kunde knappt tro det var sant när han blev hem skickad och när han såg Narcissa sprang han emot henne och kramade om henne, han hade saknat henne. Bellatrix såg lite föraktfullt på dem, Bella hade aldrig tyckt det varit förnuftigt att Cissy och Lucius gift sig och funnit äkta kärlek. De gick in i det stora huset och berättade för varandra vad som hade hänt. Cissy började en liten bulle på magen, men inget man såg om man inte sökte det eller visste. Lucius var otroligt lättad över att vara hemma hos sin fru igen.  
"Undra vad Clowe sa till mörkrets herre för att få honom att släppa mig" undrade Lucius högt. Det undrade även Cissy.  
"Ja, säg det, men det viktigaste är att du är hemma igen" sa hon väldigt lättad.

Clowe och Alexis var mycket med varandra och Clowe gick fritt i huset, men fick inte lämna det utan att fråga om lov och med två följeslagare. Voldemort var ändå ganska noga med att hålla koll på vad Clowe höll på med. Clowe började mer och mer acceptera lotten som fru till mörkrets herre och mor till hans söta (enligt Clowe) dotter. Hon hade ju inte så mycket till val, det var det hon var. Hon fick försöka leva med det och göra det bästa av det hon hade.


	16. Chapter 16

**2år senare…**

**Det har gått över två år sen vi senast såg Clowe, då hade hon börja finna sig i att vara Mrs Dolder, hon hade gjort sin bror frigiven och höll sitt ord på att vara lojal. Alexis var en pigg liten tjej och lärde sig saker mycket fort, så hon både gick och nästan pratade lite nu vid två års ålder. Narcissa födde Lucius en son som fick namnet Draco i början på sommaren som också är 2år nu när det åter var sommar.  
**

**Kommer släkten Malfoy kunna bli betydelsefull igen?**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 15

**The return of the Malfoys!**

**Juni 1982**

"Clowe" ropade Voldemort från sin fåtölj i vardagsrummet. Clowe skyndade dit med Alexis i famnen.  
"Clowe, vart har du varit, jag har ropat i flera minuter" sa Voldemort kyligt och lite hotfullt. Clowe släppte ner Alexis på golvet bugade sig svagt.  
"Jag hörde er inte först, jag är ledsen ni fick vänta min herre" ursäktade hon sig. Voldemort såg på henne och sen ner på Alexis som satt på golvet och såg tillbaka på honom.  
"Clowe, jag tänkte föreslå att du och Alexis åker till din bror över sommaren så kan Alexis leka med Draco och du får lite mer sällskap" sa han kyligt, men kortfattat.  
"Det låter som ett mycket trevligt förslag, min herre, det vill jag tacka för" sa Clowe och bugade sig lite lättad.  
"Bra, då kan du gå och packa, ni åker ikväll" sa Voldemort befallande. Clowe försvann upp mot trapperna till sitt rum. Alexis blev lämnad kvar på golvet. Clowe packade ner grejer till både henne och Alexis, hon ville för en gång skull hälsa på sin bror, hon hade gjort det lite snabb visit förra sommaren, annars hade hon bara varit i Dolder huset. När hon packat klart väskorna ställde hon dem i hallen och gick tillbaka till vardagsrummet.  
"Jag är färdig nu min herre" sa hon när hon kom in till Voldemort och Alexis, hon lyfte upp Alexis i sin famn igen.  
"Bra, då beger vi oss" sa Voldemort och reste sig upp dem gick till hallen Clowe tog med sig väskorna ut ur huset och följde efter Voldemort med Alexis kvar i famnen. Dom gick till gårdsgränsen och gick över den, Voldemort tog ett stadigt tag om Clowes handled och Clowe höll hårt om Alexis och väskorna när Voldemort transfererade dem till Malfoys herrgård.

Voldemort släppte Clowes handled, men dem gick tillsammans upp mot det stora vita huset. Dom gick in tillsammans och Clowe ställde ner väskorna och släppte ner Alexis på golvet när dem möttes av Cissy.  
"Nämen så roligt, äntligen är ni här" sa Narcissa och log.  
"Ja, tillbaks här igen" sa Clowe och såg sig omkring i sitt barndomshem. Voldemort gick med bestämda steg till vardagsrummet där han pratade ostört med Lucius. Clowe tog med Alexis och la henne i en barnsäng som ställts in i henne gamla flickrum som annars var sig likt. Alexis somnade strax och Clowe satt bredvid sängen på en stol och såg på sin dotter. Alexis mörka hår och röda ögon, det var det på henne som liknade sin far, resten var hon så gott som en kopia av Clowe som liten. Clowe strök försiktigt handen över Alexis huvud innan hon gick ner till Cissy och Bella i köket. Clowe satte sig på en stol och undrade.  
"Var är min brorson då?" frågade hon. Narcissa log stolt mor Clowe.  
"Han sover" förklarade hon leende. Clowe nickade och fick sig en kopp te av Bellatrix. De tre kvinnorna satt och pratade länge och väl om allt möjligt innan Lucius kom in i köket och Voldemort försvunnit.  
"Oh, syster vad det glädjer mig att ni är här igen" sa Lucius och såg på Clowe. "Tack, det känns rätt okej att vara tillbaka" sa Clowe och log svagt mot sin bror. Allt mellan dem hade förändrats sedan Lucius försökt att rädda henne, men båda hade efteråt insätt att det kanske var bäst som det var. De var på något sätt knepigt tyckte Clowe, att plötsligt känna sig så välkommen.

Dagen där på lekte Draco och Alexis med varandra tillsynes väldig oskyldigt, men sen blev de osams om en leksak. Draco slog till Alexis, Alexis började gråta. Clowe och Cissy skyndade sig in i rummet. Clowe lyfte upp Alexis och tröstade henne.  
"Draco vad har du gjort" skällde Cissy på sin son och blängde argt på honom. Draco som inte tyckte han gjort något fel blev väldigt sur.  
"Till säng med dig, NU Draco" fortsatte Cissy. Draco gick på sina vingliga ben till sängen och surade, Cissy blängde fortfarande på honom. Clowe hade gått iväg med Alexis till sitt rum och Cissy kom dit.

"Hur gick det med lilla Alexis?" frågade hon.  
"Hon klara sig, det gjorde bara lite ont" sa Clowe och kramade fortfarande sin dotter. Cissy muttrade något och gick sen ner till köket. Clowe satte en stund och trivdes med att hålla om sin lilla skatt.

Ytterligare en vecka senare var det en väldigt varm dag, Clowe satt ensam på sitt rum, Alexis lekte åter igen med Draco så hon var ensam när någon plötsligt dök upp i rummet. Clowe tittade upp och blev lite förvånad när hon såg vem det var. Det var Voldemort som gjorde henne en visit.  
"Varför detta plötsliga besök min herre?" frågade Clowe och såg på sin man med en påklistrad vördnad.  
"Jag tänkte jag skulle umgås lite med min fru" sa Voldemort kyligt och gick mot Clowe som satt på sängen. Clowe såg på Voldemort och kände sig plötsligt väldigt underlägsen. Voldemort satte sig bredvid henne först, innan han tog sin bleka kalla hand mot hennes kind. Voldemort lutade ner henne på sängen, Clowe rös till men försökte att inte visa det. Clowe kände sig allt ifrån väl tillmods när Voldemort trängde sig på, han hade redan lättat hennes klänning. Clowe spelade med för hon ansåg det lättas även om hon kände sig äcklad. Han smekte henne upp över låren. Voldemort trängde sig på ännu mer och snart var allt i fullgång. Efteråt låg Clowe ensam i sängen ingen, hon hade lite tårar i ögonen och kände sig inte det minsta bättre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Räckte det inte med smarta söta dottern CLowe hade gett honom? **

* * *

**Kapitel 16  
****When one is not enought  
Sen sommaren och hösten**** 1982**

Sommaren gick fort ute på den engelska landsbygden. Clowe och Alexis hade varit hos Malfoys hela sommaren. Under mitten av sommaren hade Clowe känd sig illamående och kände igen alla symtomen. Hon hade svalt hårt när hon förstod att hon var gravid igen. Hon blev nervös och vill inte bära Mörkrets Herres barn igen. Voldemort hade inte ge sig, han vill ha en son så var det bara. Clowe förstod det och hoppades innerligt att de var en pojke den här gången. Vad skulle Mörkrets Herre annars göra med henne? Alla fick så snart Clowe var säker reda på nyheten och verkade glada åt det, men inte Lucius, han var bara bekymrad. Clowe misttänkte att de var samma orsak som hon själv hade, vad skulle ske om det inte var en son?

En dag tog Lucius Clowe och åt sidan in det oftast tomma lilla rummet bredvid köket.  
"Är du helt säker?" frågade Lucius fort. Clowe nickade konstaterande och såg ner på sin mage.  
"Ja, jag är gravid igen Lucius" sa hon lågt, lite förvånad över att Lucius ville prata enskilt med henne. Hon tog sig snabbt till minnes förra gången dom två varit i det här rummet ensamma och hade skrikit på varandra om Clowe första graviditet, det gjorde även Lucius och det blev tyst en stund.  
"Clowe, du måste vara försiktig, du får inte bli sjuk som förra gången" sa Lucius och såg oroligt på Clowe.  
"Det löser sig bara det är en pojke" suckade Clowe som faktiskt för stunden också var ängslig för att hon skulle kunna bli sjuk. Lucius såg ängsligt på Clowe.  
"Ta det försiktigt bara" sa han och la en hand på henne axel. Clowe nickade och såg på sin bror.  
"Ja jag lovar, jag ska vara försiktig" sa hon och de två syskonen skildes åt. Clowe hade fortfarande inte riktigt vant sig vid att Lucius faktiskt brydde sig om henne. Clowe gick upp till sitt rum där Alexis redan sov söt i barnsängen. Clowe hörde en lätt knakning på dörren och en liten husalf kom in med en kopp te, Clowe kände igen husalfen som hette Dobby. Clowe var alltid snäll mot husalfer och sa tack innan Dobby försvann. Hon drack lugnt sitt te och sen la hon sig ner på sin gamla säng och somnade ganska omgående.

Voldemort var nöjd med nyheten om att Clowe var gravid, han bestämde sig för att om det inte var en pojke så kunde Clowe lika gärna dö. Han vill ha en son och hon var en usel fru om hon inte gav honom en, visst Alexis kunde bli en bra arvinge, men alldeles för lik sin mor och han vill ha en son. Han var oftast ensam i Dolder huset nu under sommaren var ifrån han delegerade ut Dödsättarna på uppdrag. Ibland gjorde han saker själv också precis som den gången när han dödat James Potter och hans fru för två år sedan. Han bestämde sig för att snart hämta hem sin fru och dotter så han kunde hålla ögonen på dem. Han var en aning misstänksam mot Lucius fortfarande och han var noga med att Bellatrix berättade vad som föres gick. Voldemort var alltid noga med att veta vad alla dödsätare gjorde och det var inte mycket som gick att undanhålla honom. Hans skarpa blick och sin talang att tränga sig på i folks minnen, tankar och dra ur dem sanningen när han viste att de ljugit för honom. Han hade även sin stora orm som hjälp att hålla koll på vad som hände runt om kring. Nagini var hans trognaste tjänare och den han själv gillade mest. Voldemort hade alltid som Slytherins arvtagare behärskat ormarna språk, parselspråket och han var fascinerad av ormar, alla sorts ormar. Det var nog hans ända brinnande passion, förutom makt, känslan av makt. Han hade faktiskt märkt att Alexis förstod honom när han pratade parselspråket även om hon inte sa så mycket själv.

Clowes mage växte inte speciellt under sommaren eftersom att det var så tidigt i graviditet men under hösten skulle den växa och till våren skulle barnet födas. Clowe kände sig inte så orolig över det även om hennes förra förlossning varit svår. En dag precis i slutet av sommaren kom Voldemort för att hämta sin fru och Alexis. Clowe höll Alexis i famnen och sa hejdå till sin bror innan dem gick iväg för att senare transferera sig till Dolder huset. När de kom fram la Clowe ner Alexis i barnsängen i barnkammaren och såg till att Alexis somnade om innan hon gick ner. Clowe gick till Voldemort i vardagsrummet och en rädd husalf kom in med te. Clowe och Voldemort drack var sin kopp och såg på varandra under tystnad. De hade inte så mycket att säga till varandra och delade inga intressen så kallprat blev svårt. Clowe försökte sig ändå på ett svagt leende men var tyst om hon inte blev till talad eller frågad något.

Hösten kom och Clowe mage växte med den, hon tog det lugnt som hon lovat Lucius. Allt verkade bara och hon lekte det hon orkade med Alexis. Men Alexis var ganska mycket med Voldemort, hon fick se honom tortera fångar ibland och tränades på att lyssna och förstå parselspråket. Alexis gillade också ormar det märktes eftersom hon aldrig någonsin varit rädd för Nagini. Alexis fyllde i början på vintern 3år och började prata mer och vara allt säkrare på benen och sprang ofta om kring när hon var rastlös. Clowe såg alltid på sin dotter med ett leende och satt ofta med en bok eller stickning, ibland båda.


	18. Chapter 18

**Klarar Clowe av att vara mamma till två av mörkrets herres barn?  
Och om det inte blev en son, vad skulle hon göra då?**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel ****17  
When coldness is getting to close!  
****Vintern 1982-83**

Vintern var kall och kylig meddans snön låg tät över England. Dagarna var korta och nätterna adlelses kolsvarta, om inte stjärnorna lös upp den med sitt sken. Clowes mage var ganska stor nu och hon frös ofta. Hon satt mest framför en brasa, antingen i sitt egna rum eller i vardagsrummet. Alexis lekte mycket med glasstenar och andra lite mer vanliga leksaker. Men en kväll tog Clowe Alexis i sitt knä i sitt rum, magen var lite i vägen men Alexis satt i hennes knä. Clowe läste en gammal barnsaga som hon själv fått berättad när hon var liten. Det handlade om forna stora trollkarlar, som exempel Salazar Slytherin eller Rowena Ravenclaw.  
"Mamma, kan du ingen om ormar?" frågade Alexis och gäspade. Clowe log svagt mot sin dotter.  
"Jo, det kan jag faktiskt, ska jag berätta?" frågade hon sin nyfikna dotter. Alexis nickade ivrigt.  
"Ja, ja, ja gör det" sa hon lite ivrigt. Clowe började berätta en historia om en stor basilisk som fans i hemligheternas kammare, på Hogwarts. Alexis lyssnade ivrigt innan hon gäspade så mycket att hon somnade, Clowe la henne då i sängen och sen gick hon också till sängs.

Vintern var ovanligt bister och Voldemort stannade inne mesta dels och lät verken Alexis eller Clowe gå ut sen snön kom. De satt alla tre och åt i matsalen, maten som husalverna lagade åt dem. Voldemort hade skaffat husalver sedan han skickat tillbaka Bellatrix till Malfoy herrgården för att hålla ett öga på de som hände där. Clowe frös nästan för jämnan och drack mycket te framför brasorna som hon satt i med tjocka filtar om sig. Hon var noga med att inte bli sjuk och brasorna var mysiga tyckte hon. Voldemort var ganska otålig och rastlös kring vintern, då fanns det inte lika mycket att göra. Efter som det kyliga och ruggiga vädret försvårade så mycket. Alexis hade under hösten och nu under vintern några magiska framsteg. Hon förstod mer och mer av parselspråket. Sedan så pratade hon bättre och bättre också. Ofta sa hon Mor eller Far, men även andra ord som orm, herre och hungrig. Hon började känna igen en del ord som hon snabbat upp när man läst för henne, vilket var väldigt ovanligt. Alexis började också minnas historierna som de berättade för henne och blev mer och mer medveten av sig… Detta gjorde Voldemort fundersam, hur smart var hans dotter egentligen?

Det nya året började med minst lika kyligt väder. Clowes mage var stor och det var inte allt för länge till hon skulle föda sitt andra barn, väntan gjorde Clowe ibland otålig, men otåligast var Voldemort själv. Hon tyckte att det gick bra, men hon var en aning klumpig gemfört med vanligtvis. Fast ändå fylldes hon av en lite värme och lycka av att känna hur barnet växte och sparkade inom sig. Hon var mindre och mindre med Alexis eftersom hon inte var lika rörlig längre och blev mer och mer trött. Alexis växte faktiskt nästan så det knakade, hon hade växt en del under vintern och började lika mer och mer en liten flicka än en bebis. Alexis var utan tvekan sin mammas ögonsten, men Voldemort var inte lika glad åt henne. Fast något som gjorde honom mildare mot henne var att hon behärskade parselspråket. Under åren som gått sedan Alexis föddes hade Clowe börjat bli en ganska bra mamma och kände igen sin dotter beteende när hon var trött eller hungrig. Hon kände sig en aning stolt för det. Hon ville ta hand om sina barn själv, som att amma och byta blöjor. Att se Alexis växa under vinter gav Clowe en känsla av hopp och värme. Det kanske inte var så hemskt som det ibland kändes? Clowe gillade dock inte riktigt hur Voldemort ofta behandlade Alexis med kyla, men hon kunde inte räkna med något annat heller.

Någon månad gick och Clowe födde sitt andra barn, det var en ganska enkel förlossning, hon var bara trött och öm efteråt men var på benen redan nästa dag. Clowe födde en liten son så Voldemort var lugn och ovanligt belåten. Pojken fick namnet Adrian och var väldigt lik Voldemort. Clowe satt med lilla Adrian i famnen och Alexis satt innan för henne på sängen och såg på sin lillebror lite svartsjukt. Voldemort kom in i rummet, han satte sig på Clowes sängkant.  
"Nå får jag se på min son" sa han bestämt. Clowe nickade svagt och räckte över Adrian till Voldemort. Voldemort betraktade sin son, det mörka håret, den ljusa huden och de röda ögonen. Han log belåtet vilket gjorde Clowe glad.  
"Bra, han verkar ju frisk och kry" sa Voldemort och gav tillbaka Adrian till Clowe. Clowe nickade mot sin make och höll om sin lilla bebis.  
"Ja, han kommer växa sig till en stark och stilig som sin far" sa Clowe och tog Adrian till bröstet för att amma. Både Alexis och Adrian hade Voldemorts ögonfärg. Voldemort var nöjd och han betstämde sig för att själv helt och hållet uppfostra sin son. Clowe skulle inte få mycket att säga till om där, Adrian skulle bli hans arvinge.


End file.
